


Sugar cubes.

by bubblegum2000



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Finnick and Katniss flirt alot in public, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum2000/pseuds/bubblegum2000
Summary: The fire burns but I just can't look away.‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑺 𝑴𝑨𝒀 𝑩𝑬 𝑨 𝑻𝑨𝑫 𝑩𝑰𝑻 𝑨𝑵𝑻𝑰-𝑷𝑬𝑬𝑻𝑨‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆:If you hadn't seen the M rating yet, or the tags, this is a smut-fic!! of course there will be a plot but there will be lots of 𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙥𝙧𝙞𝙖𝙩𝙚 moments between the characters. mostly katniss and finnick.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, More finnick than peeta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 33





	1. Do you want a sugar cube?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first storyyy ahhh!! it's obviously a katnick/finniss lean but for all my everlark luvers there WILLL be some scenes for that <33 i'm sorry if the story ever gets dry or the writing is shit, i don't usually write but im trying to get into it for the sake of my obsession with finnick. also
> 
> this will be a mix of scenes from the book AND movie (since I like some of the scenes that weren't from the book) and with my twist on the characters but im trying really hard to make them as close to the original characters as possible. anyway i hope u enjoy mwaaaa!! 
> 
> also lots of inspiration from @Finn4 and @Nashville12 since I read their stories alot

Katniss stood by her horse quietly, petting it’s soft mane with an unreadable expression. Well, almost unreadable. If you were to stare long enough, you’d be able to see a hint of annoyance, maybe even sadness lingering in her eyes. You can’t blame her. Katniss didn’t want to be here. She let out a sigh and looked her horse once more. “How did we get here, huh?” Katniss asked, fully aware that it wouldn’t respond.

Sadly, the comfortable yet lonely silence that she persisted in remaining in was quickly dragged out of it’s hypothetical bed when Katniss heard her name being called. The small spark of annoyance in her grey eyes grew as she spotted the Capitols Darling, Finnick Odair, walking towards her. He was tall. A bit taller than her and Peeta she noticed. He had bronze hair, unnaturally green eyes and a smile that could drive any woman mad with lust. Katniss chuckled to herself.

“What’s so funny?” Finnick asked, bouncing a sugar cube in his hand.

“Nothing.”

“Alrighty..” He replied.

Awkward silence crept up on them like ninja and they were staring at each-other like awkward old friends for a good 30 seconds, analyzing one another, wondering who would say something first.

It’s funny. Katniss never even _watched_ the 65th Hunger Games but she somehow knew Finnick Odair from a mile away. He was the favorite of the Capitol, surprisingly, by women _**AND**_ men. Katniss didn’t hate the man, he just seemed full of himself. He seemed like the kind of guy to make out with a mirror because he just found himself _so hot._ It didn’t help the he was the youngest victor in all of Panem, but whatever.

She couldn’t deny though. Finnick was _not_ ugly. He was undeniably stunning in a more natural way than most people she had seen from the Capitol. No crazy hair colors. no 10 feet eyelashes. Just natural beauty.. She noticed his scent but couldn’t quite put a finger on it. She liked it, though.

Neither of them said anything until Finnick finally spoke up. He held up the sugar cube he had been fiddling with and asked Katniss a question she just couldn’t say no to.

 _“Do you want a sugar cube?”_ He asks Katniss. She seemed unimpressed by the offer. Alas, he continued. “I mean, it’s supposed to be for the horses but who cares about them right? They’ve got.. years to eat sugar whereas you and I.. if we see something sweet, we better grab it quick.” Finnick finishes with the smallest hint of tease in his voice.

“No thanks, but I would love to borrow that outfit someday.” Katniss replied, coming off more snarky than originally intended but she couldn’t care less. Finnick, on the other hand, saw this as a fun little game and decided to pursue this interaction for a bit. He enjoyed her cold yet oddly comforting company.

“You look pretty terrifying in that get-up. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?”

“ _I outgrew them_.” She spat. Her words practically oozing with venom. Finnick definitely noticed that he pushed the wrong buttons on this ‘Girl on Fire’, but nonetheless, he continued playing with her.

“You certainly did.” Finnick replied with a toothy smile like that cat that just found it’s prey. “It's too bad about this Quell thing. You could have made out like a bandit in the Capitol… _Jewels, money_ , anything you wanted.”

“I don’t like jewels and I have more money than I need.” Katniss responded genuinely but with a touch of playfulness, mocking Finnick in a subtle way. He caught on and smiled at her. “What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?”

“I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years.” Says the boy with the sea-net around his groin. Whatever. Katniss was quick when it came to snarky responses. She thought of it as a talent. She quickly thought of a response to his spoiled-sounding comment and asked,

“Then how do they pay you for the _pleasure_ of your company?”

Finnick was taken aback but kept his composure. He wasn’t offended, but disappointed. He thought the Girl on Fire wouldn’t misunderstand his situation but, Oh well.. Finnick leaned towards Katniss, getting a look of shock and fight or flight in her eyes. He then said ever so softly, “With _secrets_.”

Katniss couldn’t help but feel her cheeks grow warm. He was closer to she expected and this was new to her. Katniss has never seen someone this.. seductive, for lack of better words, towards her. “What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any _secrets_ worth my time?”

It was only then did Katniss realize what kept the Capitol so in love with this Finnick Odair. He could make a tree blush by climbing it. It was a talent and it was annoying. Katniss looked straight at Finnick with a look of unamusement and.. lust? Finnick didn’t know if he was reading her right but he could definitely notice it. Katniss knew that he noticed it.

Katniss was almost speechless for once in her life. She wasn’t as much of a speaker as Peeta, but she definitely wasn’t a total space case. The sexual tension between them was so thick it needed to be cut by a kitchen knife and they knew it. Finnick tilted his head and smirked at her.

“What? Cat got you tongue, Katniss?” Finnick teased. Katniss chuckled at that pun. Not because it was funny, because it was so horrible. Finnick smiled at her and got a pen from God knows where. “Put out your palm.” He demanded softly.

Katniss squinted. “Are you going to write your initials on me or something?” she said with a judgmental look and a smirk. “In your dreams, girl on fire.” Finnick responded, grabbing her wrist and flipping her hand, palm up. She allowed it but was reluctant. He started doodling something on her hand and it tickled.

She looked down and raised an eyebrow reading it. ‘His apartment number?’ she thought to herself. Katniss was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard a pen click and footsteps. Finnick waved to Katniss and yelled “Come over sometime!” at her much louder than she wanted. She couldn’t help but turn a light shade of red as people started staring at her, mumbling and murmuring God knows what.

Katniss couldn’t blame them. Why would this new young victor be seeing THE Finnick Odair in his apartment suite during the Tribute Parade.. alone? It would even make Katniss herself suspicious. She reluctantly shivered and saw Cinna and Peeta walking towards her. ‘Great’ she said to herself. Katniss was happy to just see some familiar faces.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After the Tribute Parade, Katniss met Chaff, Seeder and Johanna and needless to say she was quite uncomfortable by everything that happened and really needed to relax. Peeta and Haymitch decided to go meet some more victors in hopes of getting on friendly terms with a few before training and Katniss insisted in coming with Peeta. She never trusted any of these people. Haymitch, on the other hand, _INSISTED_ on letting her stay at the suite to "Unwind" and "Take her mind off the Parade" which was an obvious bluff in her eyes. Katniss didn't pry, though. She'd do anything for a shower away from everything, just for 15 minutes.

Katniss quickly undressed and hung her outfit in the closet. Something she normally wouldn't do, but this outfit was made by Cinna. She couldn't just toss it on the floor and pick it up when she needed to. She spent the next painful 5 minutes twisting her hair in odd ways trying to get it out of this surprisingly resilient hairstyle that her style team gave her, cursing under her breath.

Once she finally got her hair down, she ran a wash rag under the warm tap water and scrubbed her face, smearing her makeup like crazy. Katniss could’ve sworn she heard Effie screaming from next-door but she was probably making it up.

After finally being finished with that mess, she opened the shower door and hopped inside and looked at all the buttons and switches leading to different scented shampoo’s, conditioners and body-washes for different people. Katniss couldn’t help but think how disgusting it was that they had all these resources and couldn’t supply any of the lesser districts but she decided not to worry about it for right now.

Katniss hopped out of her shower, brushing her hair, drying it off and putting on a short-sleeved shirt and pants. The amount of relief that washed over her was intense in such an amazing way. It was euphoric. Katniss would lie in her bed and just think for an hour or two until she realized she hasn’t heard or seen Haymitch and Peeta for quite awhile now.

She wasn’t one to go out looking for them. They weren’t in the arena yet. She wasn’t worried. That was until the familiar scent washed over her and she remembered something that had been off her mind since she left the Tribute Parade.

Finnick.

Katniss quickly checked her hand and the doodle from earlier was obviously no longer there. It made her stomach twist and she sat trying to remember it. “Floor 14 or.. 15? I’ll just check both.” Katniss spoke to herself, not realizing how crazy she sounded. Stressed over someone she met once and barely even knew.

She threw on a sweater and rushed to the elevator, noticing someone leaving and the door about to slide close. Katniss didn’t know why, but she ran for her life towards the elevator, like a madman and made it just in time to put her foot in-between the door, stopping it.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips and it opened. Katniss didn’t even realize the second person as she stepped inside of the elevator, one hand in her sweater pocket as she hit the 14th floor button with a small smile. A scent that was way too familiar filled her noise and she started sniffing the air, which got her a deep chuckle in response.

Finnick. Again.

She reluctantly turned her head to face the source of the sound, seeing a green pair of eyes staring back at her. “What a coincidence. That’s my exact floor.” Finnick said with the same playfully teasing voice that she was grown used to. A little slurred though.

“Really? Interesting.” Katniss responded, hoping it’d play off the fact that she was looking for him and him alone. “Mm, was there someone in specific you were going to seeee…?” He dragged out the see, his voice darker than before. She liked it too much.

“Well. You know. Victors get lonely too.” Katniss admitted as much as she didn’t want to. It just slipped out and most of the time, she didn’t do this. “Oh yeah?” Finnick asked. “What about bread boy?” He continued, obviously referring to Peeta.

“He’s out making ‘friends’, I guess.” Katniss said, using her fingers to make air quotes which made Finnick laugh a bit. She smiled. Finnick took this moment to get close to her face, leaving their lips inches away from each-other. “I’m glad I was the first person that came to mind.” He said in a low voice, practically a whisper. Shit.

“But, if you want my ‘company’, you’re gonna have to tell me a little secret, _Kitten_.”

“Kitten?” Katniss asked the green-eyed man inches away from her. “So you’re calling me Kitten now?” She tried sounding assertive but her voice couldn’t help but crack. It was now evident that she was flushed and flustered.

“Do you not like it?” Finnick asked like an innocent little boy when he was far from it. His eyes big and glassy and his hands behind his back. A new scent hit her nose in this moment.

Alcohol? Was Finnick drunk? Probably not. She forced herself to not think of what would happen if a drunken Finnick Odair and a very sober Katniss Everdeen were alone in an elevator together.

“ _I love it._ ” Katniss responded with so much sarcasm that Finnick had to ask himself if she actually meant it or not. She smirked at it and he noticed. Finnick decided to play whatever game she was playing.

It was the clear the both of them are trying to make the other one break. Finnick was the more experienced one and he knew it, so he wasn’t stressed. Katniss was hanging on the thin string of determination. Finnick slowly leaned in closer, which forced Katniss onto the wall of the elevator, his hot breath hitting on face and making her breath hitch. She felt his hand slide up from her thigh onto her waist.

“You know you can tell me to sto-”

Katniss grabbed his face, shutting him up immediately. Their lips getting closer and closer until the ding of the elevator startled them both. Finnick pushed himself back, hitting the other side of the elevator and Katniss straightened herself up.

A woman who was obviously another Capitol cow entered the elevator and the two victors exited, with Finnick playing it off by winking at the lady, making her blush and making Katniss gag. Finnick fumbled, getting his apartment card out of his pocket and sliding it across the doors lock and opening it.

Katniss looked around in awe. It smelt of the sea and in the best way possible. She noticed the furniture and how it was themed around District 4 and it made her feel warm inside. It was adorable. Finnick looked at how she admired his room and smiled at Katniss. "You like it?" He asked, a bit of insecurity was heard in his voice. Katniss nodded at him and could tell he was homesick.

Finnick was glowing and tilted his head to a door that presumably leaded to his bedroom. Katniss didn't protest, she was actually very curious in what it looked like. He walked towards the door and opened it, looking behind him to make sure she was following him and thankfully, she was.

He sat on his bed and got comfortable as if they were friends for years. Katniss hesitantly took off her sweater and sat on the edge of the bed. She analyzed the room and accidentally made eye-contact with Finnick, only to find he was smiling at her. "Scootch up." Finnick asked. "You don't need to be so uncomfortable. We're fellow tributes, right?" He wiggled his eyebrows which made Katniss giggle more than she wanted to.

"Who knows? Maybe you're planning on killing me with your looks, fish brains." Katniss teased. Fish brains was a nickname Haymitch would call Finnick when referring to him, I guess it rubbed off on her. Finnick held his chest as if he'd been shot by her words and gasped. "Oh my!" He said, mimicking the Capitol accents. Katniss rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Katniss Everdeen, I thought you were sweeter than that." He continued and Katniss couldn't hold in the enormous scoff that she needed to release.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Mr Odair. How could I ever make it up to you?" Katniss replied in the more seductive voice that could come out of her. She avoided eye-contact with Finnick, afraid that she had embarrassed herself. I was meant to be a joke, of course. When she felt a warm presence surround her, she knew Finnick had just invaded her personal bubble once again.

"I know how." He whispered into her ear, voice darker than ever.

Oh lord.

Katniss gulped so loud that she was sure Finnick had heard it. Even if she hadn't gulped as loud as she did, Finnick was basically pressing into hear body. He could hear anything she did in this moment and it scared her. Finnick breathed into her neck, knowing it'd set her off but he didn't mind. He needed to see her react because until now, she's been standing her ground.

Finnick was delighted when he heard a heavy breathing Katniss whisper his name. She said it in a way that sounded like a warning, but also like she didn't want him to stop. "Yes?" He asked, knowing she had nothing to say. "You know.." He continued

"You can always.." Finnick inched closer to her face.

"Tell me.." She could smell the alcohol in his mouth but that was the least of her worries.

"To _stop_." He finished and wrapped his arm around her waist, crashing his lips onto hers. Katniss wanted to protest but she couldn't. She hated to admit it but she was waiting for this. For him. Katniss knew she or he would be killed by someone else or by each-other in that arena, so why was she going to deny her lust for Finnick? Finnick noticed Katniss was still on the edge of his bed and shifted her towards the pillows, laying her down comfortably while he kissed down her jawline.

Katniss didn't know the feelings she was experiencing. How far was she going to go? Obviously not that far. She had training tomorrow and it was pretty late, or atleast she thought it was by how no sun was beaming into his bedroom. Finnick bit her ear which made Katniss moan quietly in response.

**He loved it.**

He continued kissing down her neck, finding little sweet spots that made Katniss moan his name repeatedly and Finnick was not complaining. It was a very refreshing. Extremely refreshing compared to the 'company' of the Capitol men and woman that he would 'receive'. Katniss wasn't demanding or extremely loud. She also was natural. He didn't complain when people got things done to their face and bodies, it was their life, but the Capitol took it to another level which was disgusting in his eyes.

Finnick looked into the twinkling grey eyes of Katniss Everdeen with admiration and she mirrored his facial expression. What they were doing was more passionate then they both could've anticipated. Like they were longing for this. Waiting for years. Though they had just met that morning. Finnick was just about to take Katniss's shirt off when he heard a quiet knock on his door. One he was shocked to hear over the moaning of Katniss in his bed. Katniss heard it too.

They both quickly stopped right in their tracks and got up in unison. Katniss looked displeased, as if she really didn't want to have to stop and Finnick felt the same. He reluctantly walked over to his door and opened it, finding an old fragile woman looking up at him. Katniss tilted his head as Finnick gave the woman a big hug.

"Mags." She mumbled. Katniss knew because she had seen her volunteer for Annie during the reaping. She was adorable and small, but probably had the biggest heart ever. Katniss didn't know if it would be awkward to walk towards them and join in their conversation, or if it was private. Though she didn't have to think long before Mags walked up to Katniss putting her hand on her heart smiling. Katniss remembered that she had a stroke or some-sort and had a speech impediment. Mags didn't really speak though Katniss was sure she could muster a few words.

Finnick was still red, hot and bothered from our little interaction in his bedroom and didn't really talk too much to Mags. Mags sat down on their couch and laid down. She looked at both Katniss and Finnick suspiciously and laid back down. Finnick offered to escort Katniss back to her room and she reluctantly accepted. They both left his room and got back into the elevator where they _almost_ kissed. Why was she still even worried about almost kissing Finnick Odair? They made out in his bedroom for crying out loud. Nonetheless, there they were. Alone in the elevator once again. It was late and they both knew that, nobody was really out and about during this hour and it was quite the romantic setting.

Finnick walked Katniss to her door and kissed her Goodnight and she walked inside, seeing Peeta's shoes on the floor and the bedroom door closed.. even though she had left it open. He was definitely home. Katniss smiled and walked to the bedroom, seeing Peeta passed out on the bed. She smiled once again. It looked like he had been waiting for her all night. She didn't hesitate to snuggle up next to him and pat his hair, waking him up. Peeta just gave her a soft smile and Katniss kissed his forehead. "Where were you tonight?" Peeta asked with a raspy voice. Obviously he was exhausted. "I got lonely and went to look for you. Finnick and Mags kept me company." Katniss made sure to throw Mags's name in there so that Peeta wasn't worried about her alone with Mr. Odair. It worked. Peeta kissed her cheek and fell back asleep, Katniss did too.

Today wasn't bad at all.


	2. Showing off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick Odair seems to be all she thinks about but Katniss is determined to focus on training because when push comes to shove, she will have to get rid of everyone in that arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first 'fight scene' i've ever written and i hope it was okay!! i based this off katniss in the movie instead of the clay birds she shot at in the book because i felt as if it was cooler. im sorry if you guys hate it !!! 
> 
> also if you have anything you think i need to improve in, comments are ALWAYS welcome

A drunken Haymitch reminded Katniss and Peeta to both make allies, specifically looking at Katniss with a squint. Katniss caught this and crossed her arms, looking unimpressed with the drunks antics. "I'm _fine_." Katniss said, not looking man in the eyes. "Peeta is the better speaker here." She added, trying to get out of this a tad. Haymitch, on the other hand, despite being drunk, didn't let that slide. "If you don't want you and Peeta to both die in that arena, I recommend listening to me, _Sweetheart_." He said, matter of fact.

"Look, I'll try but if I come out of there with no allies then you can't blame me. I'm not a people person" She replied, Haymitch scoffed and Peeta looked at her apologetically. "C'mon, Katniss. We need some people on our side. _Please_?" Katniss wanted Peeta out of that arena alive and nothing would stop her from making sure that happened. She looked at Peeta, then at Haymitch and let out an annoyed groan. "Fine, fine." She mumbled and stood up, Peeta did the same. 

They walked hand in hand to the elevator with Haymitch and once they got to the training arena, Haymitch whispered to Katniss once more. "Make allies. Not enemies. You're a threat to a lot of the people there." She nodded and walked in with Peeta. She caught Johanna oiling up completely nude and decided she wanted to be as far away as she could be from that. It wasn't the first time she saw her naked though.. Katniss shivered.

Katniss saw Finnick at the rope station, tying incredibly complicated knots and making nooses. It was impressive and she caught herself staring. She was so invested in the knot tying that she didn't notice Peeta walk to Wiress and Beetee. Finnick looked up at Katniss and she stared at him with anticipation. "Did you learn anything from what I just did, girl on fire?" he asked Katniss.

It felt like a stab in the gut. He knew she was watching him and her cheeks turned pink, but she stood her ground, nodding confidently. Finnick smirked and gestured her over. "Well them, Ms. Everdeen. How about you show the class what you learned today?" He said in a soft seductive voice. "Yeah, sure.." Katniss replied, too full of pride to admit that she was watching his face, noting every little detail about him. She grabbed the rope and twisted it, praying that this would be good enough. Finnick just watched her smirking like a dummy, on the verge of laughing. 

Katniss noticed this and threw the rope on the table angrily. "Fine then, if you find me so funny." Finnick's expression turned to one of genuine concern. He genuinely felt bad. "Wait!" He grabbed her shoulder which make her skin tingle. He hasn't touched her since last night and she was still kind of shaken up. "I'll teach you." He offered with a genuine smile. Katniss didn't budge, though. She walked back to the rope and he went behind her, grabbing her hands and teaching her different techniques. His breath hit her neck and he spoke to her in such a calming way as he twisted and tied the knot.

She noticed that Mags, who was in another station, was staring like a supportive best friend as they romantically tied nooses together. She smiled quickly at Mags and Finnick started noticing it too. He felt fuzzy inside and questioned how much he actually liked this Katniss Everdeen. Yes, they flirted and whatnot but Finnick felt something so much more than just a flirty relationship with the girl on fire. It was more.

Katniss finally decided it was time to move onto the archery station. Her true calling. As she left Finnick's embrace, she felt him frown a bit. She wanted to kiss him. Just for a minute to tell him she's sorry but she realized she had to go train, and they were in public. Finnick understood just by looking in her eyes and he let go. She gave him a nod and went to the archery station.

Before she could fully get there, she was stopped by a woman she had come to know as Johanna Mason. She was a inch or two shorter than Katniss but very fiery. Katniss respected Johanna for her confidence and edge, and how cunning she was. Her being cunning was how she one the games after all.

"So you and Finnick Odair, huh?" Johanna phrased it like a question but said it like a fact. Katniss wondered is Johanna was his lover or something and decided not to push her buttons. "What do you mean?" Katniss asks in a defensive tone. Johanna chuckled and smirked at Katniss, not warning her about a certain green-eyed man eavesdropping. 

"Are you and Odair fucking?" She asked bluntly. Katniss turned red by the suggestion made by Johanna. _Why would she even ask that?_ And her vulgar language. It shocked Katniss. She never heard many people in the Capitol curse. Katniss stuttered trying to come up with something to say quickly. "No! Me and Finnick are just friends. Does that not happen here?" Katniss said, answering Johanna's question with a question. 

Finnick and Johanna both bursted out into laughter and Katniss felt multiple pairs of eyes staring at her. _Shit._ "You're funny." Johanna said, walking over to Finnick to talk about God knows what. Katniss felt flustered and bullied as she stomped to the archery simulator. She had seen people use it to shoot birds, some used it to shoot animals, but she..

She wanted to shoot people.

Katniss went over to the customization section beside the opening of the simulation box. She equipped each of her enemies with the weapons the victors used in their games, and stepped inside with a bow and arrow. Analyzing the small yet spacious area. She saw a man made of bronze blocks run towards her with a spear and she shot at him, making the blocks tumble to the ground and disappear. She was quite impressed. Just as she shot that man she heard another one a ledge, wielding an bow and arrow. She quickly shot him, leaving the same effect as the spear man.

She continued shooting these block men, one right after the other. Some had axes, some had swords, others just had pocket knifes. Katniss did this until she was left with one more. Katniss smirked as this one reminded her of Finnick. It wielded a trident. The man jumped down and she shot him right in the chest, making his blocks fall around her. It felt like a symbolism to her. Because no matter how much she likes these people, at the end of the day she has to kill them.

**_For Peeta. For Prim. For Gale._ **

Katniss was brought back into reality when she heard clapping. She turned to the entrance of the simulation box and saw every tribute staring at her. Some with envy, some with anger, and some with admiration. She saw Mags clapping and Finnick winking at her. Wiress was smiling really widely at her and she felt warm inside. These people were still humans.

\---------------------------------

Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch had an annoyingly long conversation on why she should _not_ pick the two nerds and the 80 year old as my allies, but she debated that they were smart, and that Mags was with Finnick and he was extremely talented. Peeta offered that Johanna should be one of their allies but then again, Katniss admitted she was a bit nervous around that lady. It ended with Haymitch saying he'll tell them she's "thinking about it" which made Katniss angry.

Peeta started to noticing how Katniss talked about Finnick a lot. Or referenced him in a conversation at-least once. It made his blood boil. Peeta saw Finnick as the Capitols Whore. Always winking, smirking, or flirting with Katniss when he obviously had other girls he could pursue. Katniss didn't deny his antics either which made Peeta both suspicious and anxious.

Peeta trusted Katniss, he just didn't trust Finnick. The one person who seems to know Finnick that didn't have a mental illness or a speech impediment was Johanna. He got his shoes and went to meet her to talk a bit.

\-------------------

Katniss noticed that Peeta was gone once again and she sighed. She actually wanted to have quality time with him tonight, the games were soon and they both knew it. It felt like she was being avoided. 

Kantiss didn't have a moment to herself to think about this when she heard a knock on her door. She hesitantly opened a crack to see Finnick staring at her. No smirking, no lick lipping, just pure staring. It felt like she caught him off-gaurd, like in a moment of weakness but that was quickly washed away when he realized she was staring back at him. Katniss opened the door and he entered, walking straight to her fridge. "Do you not have any food in your suite?" She joked. 

He smirked at her. "Yeah, but I needed an excuse to come bother you. Where's Peeta?" He asked, semi-happy to see he wasn't with her glaring at him like he normally did. Peeta didn't like Finnick very much. 

"I wish I knew." Katniss replied, sounding a bit sad as she nudged him and grabbed mango juice from fridge. He looked apologetically at her, knowing how she felt completely. Katniss brushed it off and noticed her juice was basically done. She decided she didn't need a cup and just opened it.

"Ooh, is that mango juice? I love mango juice." Finnick said, sounding like a 6 year old seeing a new toy. Katniss rolled her eyes and took a small sip from the bottle. "So do I. Which is why I'm drinking it." She said between sips. Finnick pouted. "You're not going to offer your guest juice?" He asked teasingly. 

Something lit in Katniss's eyes as she smirked and looked at Finnick. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, but of course. Let me just have one more sip.".

Katniss sipped the juice and spit it back into the bottle, making sure to lick the opening and handing it to Finnick. The man was stunned but took it, drinking the rest of it quickly and staring her right in the eye while doing it. Katniss's jaw dropped and Finnick stared at her with a look of complete victory and amusement. She wasn't happy. " _I thought that would make you back off._ " She muttered, hoping he would and wouldn't hear her. Finnick grabbed her by the waist and got close to her face.

She thought by now she'd get used to him making her uncomfortable by how flirty he was but nope. Katniss always ended up blushing. They couldn't do what they did last night. The whole kissing thing. She was about to push him off when he breathed in her face. It smelt like mangos, duh. "Thanks for the juice.. friend." He said, referencing the earlier encounter. He kissed her forehead and went to the front door. Finnick gave her a big wave and she just wanted to slap that smirk off his beautiful face. Right in that moment.

He left and Katniss released a breath she had been holding in since he got close to her and rested her arms on the counter. She just knew Peeta wasn't going to be home until she was probably asleep but she had hope. Katniss turned on the TV and skimmed through the channels, tired and thinking about Finnick Odair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mango juice ;)))))


	3. Secrets and Phone Calls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katniss puts finds herself tangled in a sticky situation, everything goes downhill. She finds out just how brutal Finnick's job is and how 'loyal' Peeta is as her life comes crashing down two days before the Hunger Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now this is the first full on smut chapter that i've made so far! finnick and katniss have phone sex teehee spoiler. 
> 
> katniss also finds out that finnick has a job but he hasn't yet told her the gravity of it and how much it changed and still changes his life so she has to either choose to ignore it or find out and be for them the way mags is <333
> 
> alsoooo this is in pov so it's easier 4 me to write and emBODY the character so.. enjoy or whatevs teehee

Katniss POV.

I woke up that morning on the couch with my back sore and saw absolutely no signs of Peeta anywhere. I tiredly walked to the bedroom, opening the door only to find that the bed was still in the same condition it had been in the night before and nothing changed around the suite. Did Peeta spend the night somewhere else? I quickly check the clock

**_6:27AM_ **

A emotion that was a mix of worried, concerned and frustrated washed over me as different scenarios played in my head. It could be that Peeta was kidnapped and being held again his will? I shiver. I didn't want to think about that at all.

For some reason, I remember how pleased Peeta was when Johanna undressed in the elevator the day of the Tribute Parade. He watched her the entire time but laughed it off like it was some joke that I didn't understand. Even in the training center, he was eyeing her while she oiled herself for wrestling. I bet he though about doing some one on one wr-

_No_.

I'm being overly jealous, I think to myself.

Not wanting this new found jealousy to ruin my day, I quickly take a lukewarm shower and put on a white think strapped gown. It was soft and comfortable and not something I'd wear normally. I'm actually pretty sure it was a night-gown. Nonetheless, I wanted to feel pretty.

I let my hair down and smile at myself awkwardly, immediately going back into my resting face when I realize how awkward I am when I'm forced to smile without reason. Grabbing my key-card and some slip-on shoes, I leave my suite and walk to the elevator in hopes to catch breakfast with some of the other tributes.

I wasn't one to seek out company from people I'm going to have to kill in the Arena. In-fact, with Peeta gone, Haymitch probably drunk somewhere and Effie focused on whatever Effie is focused on, I would probably be eating breakfast alone.

But something felt different. I don't know if it was because of Finnick, but it just felt different. I walk into the food court looking area and find almost everyone there. Everyone but Johanna, Peeta and Cashmere.. Hm. Suspicious, but not my problem.

I pick up a plate and look for something quick to eat. I have no hope in finding lamb stew but I test my luck. Instead, I'm presented with a muffin and a cup of coffee. Understanding that it'll do for now I sit down and bite into my muffin only to be disturbed by a certain _you-know-who._

If you don’t know who I’m talking about, it’s Finnick. I noticed Finnick was seated with Enobaria and Mags but I guess he noticed me. His taunting green eyes stared at me, looking me up and down before smiling a very delighted smile.

“You look gorgeous today.” Finnick finally broke the silence.

“You’re the first to say that.” I reply, looking at my muffin.

“I doubt it.” He tilts his head to the other tributes and it’s then when I catch a few of them looking at me.

Mags looked at me like I was her daughter. It was a look of admiration and I always appreciate that. She was sweet to me.

Brutus stared at me like I was a piece of meat. It made me uncomfortable and I could tell Finnick wasn’t fond of it either.

The few other tributes I caught staring didn’t look long enough for me to read their expressions, since it was more of a glance rather than a _full body check-out_ like Finnick did to me.

Finnick seemed _anxious_ and _fidgety_ while speaking to me. I guessed it was because of the tributes constantly looking at me but this kind of attention seemed more negative than the way he seemed to receive it.

I gave him a hesitant but reassuring caress of the cheek which was out of character but, seeing this bubbly playful person so down over.. me? It made me anxious.

Finnick stared into my eyes and I stared into his. I could tell he wanted to kiss me but in no way would I let that happen. In public, atleast.

He started getting really focused on something, like he was thinking. I was trying to read his expression as I sipped my coffee until I felt a cold foot on my leg.

I almost choked on my drink as I saw Finnick smirking, giving me a small wink. Was he really trying to play footsie with me?

I’m a mix of stunned and intrigued by his change of attitude but don’t have much time to worry about that as he moves his foot up my leg. Something’s going through him right now and I didn’t know what.

I hit his leg with mine and he gasped, making Gloss and Enobaria look at us for a moment before looking away. I covered my face in embarrassment. Finnick, though, did not give a damn.

Before I could even blink, Finnick pretended to drop something and went under the table, only to begin leaving kisses one my knee and thigh. How the hell was I supposed to react? What if Peeta caught us like this? How careless could he be?

Finnick went into dangerous territory as he started to rub his nose in-between my legs. I began to bite my lip to prevent myself from moaning, biting it so hard I thought I was about to break skin.

From under the table, I could see a pair of green eyes staring up me with a look of mischief and lust that make my stomach twist. I was on the verge of screaming out, but then he just.. _stopped_.

I felt angry and relieved at the same time and Finnick conveniently popped up saying “Got it!” while smiling at me like a idiot.

I took time to recover from that and sipped my coffee, not wanting it to get cold.

Finnick and I chatted casually with the occasional dirty jokes and public humiliation. When Haymitch said he was a _peacock_ , he meant it.

We did this for 10 minutes before Mags joined us, along with Wiress and Beetee.

We all had a nice laugh until the familiar eyes of Peeta and Johanna walked in together. At the same time. I feel my eyes get glassy when Peeta notices me and completely ignores my presence.

_What?_

I force myself to stand up, on the verge of confronting him when a tiny hand grabs my arm. Mags looks up at me and shakes her head. I didn’t know what she meant but I sat down anyway.

I grew silent as the others chatted away, focusing on Peeta and Johanna. They seemed.. happy. Flirty. I really wanted to ask where he was last night but I didn’t feel comfortable.

This Peeta, this flirtatious idiot Peeta was not the one I knew from yesterday. He was different. Colder. I couldn’t find myself wanting to be in the same suite as him but something inside me told me I was going to be alone once again.

After the breakfast hour was over, I went to greet Johanna and Peeta but they both walked out before I could.

 _Ouch_.

Is this some prank? I feel myself tearing up as I ask myself what I even did wrong. What _did_ I do wrong?

Finnick.

I know, I was with Finnick. I left Peeta waiting. But I did come back! I didn’t just.. avoid him. I cared for Peeta. I loved him.

As everyone else leaves the room, I find myself on the brink of having a breakdown until I feel a warm, strong hand on my shoulder.

I quickly blink a few times to get rid of any tears that threatened to fall and turn to what I expect to be Finnick.

And it is.

Finnick smiles a genuine smile of relief when he sees me look at him. “Are you okay?” He asks in a soft, cautious tone. I can tell he doesn’t want to upset me.

“I’m okay.” I respond. It’s true. I’m fine. I’m just confused. “Can I go to your place? I-” I get choked up as my voice trails off, not wanting to cry in front of him.

“I need some time to recoup my thoughts.” I say. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either.

Before I know it, he pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead. “You can, but I won’t be there.” He says while still hugging me.

“Why?” I ask, a tad bit confused.

“I have work.” Finnick answers. I could hear a tone of sadness in his voice that you couldn’t catch unless you knew him well.

“Oh? I didn’t know you had work before the games.” I say, obviously unhappy with his answer.

“Neither did I.” He responds with a low voice. I could barely catch what he was saying.

I wanted to ask what his job was but I wasn’t one to pry. I scanned the room and when I noticed that it was just me and him, I kissed him. A soft, passionate kiss.

He deepened it and I didn’t object. We kissed for a good 20 seconds before I backed away.

I could tell Finnick wanted this to be longer but we both had things to do. We shared one more hug and then parted ways.

* * *

I headed back to my room and surprisingly found Peeta there sitting on the couch, though I ignored him. I was not going to talk to the boy who just ignored me. Twice.

I saw a look of empathy in his eyes but it left as quickly as it came and he didn’t stop me as I went to the room. I sat down and read a book comfortably, embracing the sun.

Not even 10 minutes went by when I heard a knock on the door. I figured Peeta would get it and prayed it wasn’t Finnick here to surprise me.

Once the door opened I heard the voice of a woman. A familiar voice. Johanna’s. I gritted my teeth as I heard them giggle and talk, then I heard the door close, and then.. Silence.

I didn’t hear Peeta’s footsteps, nor did I heard him sit on the couch. I heard nothing. I cautiously opened the bedroom door and found the suite empty with Peeta’s shoes.. of course, gone.

I let out choked up groan as my eyes got flooded with tears. He was in love with Johanna. It was obvious. I jumped on my bed and sat there in silence for 30 minutes.

I used to always have something to do back at home. Whether it was taking care of Prim or my mother, trying to get that annoying cat Buttercup to leave me alone, or go hunt for our dinner, I always did something. Now, I’m just in silence.

After awhile, I started thinking about Finnick. God, he was just.. wrong. He was probably the reason Peeta and I are so distant now. How will we even go to interviews if he doesn’t even talk to me? ‘Star-crossed lovers’ They say.

But I just can’t stay mad at Finnick. I feel my breathing getting unsteady as I think about our interaction two days ago. How he couldn’t keep his body away from mine the entire time.

Or yesterday. In the training center where he nuzzled me while he taught me rope techniques.

Or today. When he went under my table and-

I can’t think about this right now. Not at all. As much as he.. turns me on. I couldn’t just be with him. But I can’t get him off my mind. The way he looks at me and the way he carries himself.. It’s like he’s just dripping with sex appeal.

I grab the phone located beside my bed and dial his room number. I cross my fingers and hope that Mags doesn’t pick up. When the ringing stops, I hear Finnick say a simple “ _Hello_?”.

I bite my lip, realizing how sexy he is when he doesn’t try to be. Though he’s sexy _even when_ he tries.

“Helloo?” He asks once more.

Oh yeah. Shit.

“Oh, sorry, um, hey.” I say.

“Katniss? Hey.” His voice sounds happier when he realizes it’s me, or, well, less confused than he was before.

“Hi. I got pretty lonely and wanted to just.. you know.. _talk_.” I trailed off multiple times, forcing my brain to not remember all our near-sex moments that we’ve encountered in only the past three days.

“..Talk? You sound like you want to do more than just talk, _Kitten_.” Finnick replies. His voice sultry and dark like when we first spoke. And there he goes with the damn nicknames.

“Yes, talk.” I say. “If anything else happens, that is not my fault.” I finish, only to hear Finnick chuckle on the other end.

“Are you telling me Katniss Everdeen is suggesting phone sex?” He says accusingly. My face turns red and hot and I go silent. Finnick bursts out into laughter after a few moments of silents. He loves laughing at my expense.

After a second to think, I reply with a sarcastic, “Is that part of your services, Mr. Odair? Because if it is, I’ll definitely pay you with a secret.”

Finnick shut right up. For a moment, I thought I had said something wrong until he replied with “Are you still wearing that dress?”.

Confused, I give him a dragged out “ _Yeeesss_?”, still confused on why he asked. “Well then take it off.” He ordered. “Excuse me?” I say.

_“You heard me.”_

For some reason, I’m curious and take off my dress, leaving my plain white sports bra and underwear on. I feel vulnerable so I quickly go and lock the bedroom door which makes a loud “Clink”.

I’m 100% he heard me when he chuckles. “Are you actually going through with it?” He teases me. “Why not?” I respond as I sit back on the mattress. I hear him let out a low growl and I feel tingles go through my body. He sounds playful but there's something underlining it.. anger. 

“Your dress is off, correct?” He asks

“Yup.” I reply.

“Great. Now can you do something for me, Kitten?” Finnick says with a voice I couldn’t say no to, even if I wanted to. “What is it?” I ask suspiciously.

“Are you wearing anything right now?”

“My bra and underwear.” I always preferred the word underwear. The word ‘panties’ made me gag.

“Can you take your bra off?” He asks, knowing that I’ll do it. I pull off my bra and throw it off to the side. “Done.” I say shyly.

“Good. Now play with yourself a bit. Just imagine me there with you.” Finnick requests. This is my first time doing it over the phone. Or really doing it with someone intentionally hearing me. I can be quiet when I need to. Not that I ever need to. I like doing it when I'm completely alone and in the mood so it's different. I feel a bit awkward and anxious.

I quickly mutter, “I wish I didn’t have to imagine.” and I hear silence. I assumed he didn’t hear me until I heard him chuckle his low, seductive, dark chuckle.

“You’ll receive what you want if you come over tonight.” Tonight? The sun doesn’t seem to be near setting so I roll my eyes, despite him not being able to see me.

I decide to slowly play with my nipples, pinching and twisting them in-between my index finger and thumb. My breath begins to get unsteady and of course, Finnick notices.

“Enjoying yourself?” He says, asking the question he knows the answer to.

“Take a guess.” I reply.

“Great. That means we can go further. I’m guessing you’ve _touched_ yourself before.”

I get flustered. “What makes you think _that_?” I spit.

“I don’t know.. you seem like a ‘do it yourself’ kind of person.” He taunts. I can’t help but laugh at his comment, despite my efforts not to.

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes.” I admit.

“Great. Pull down your ‘underwear.’” He mocks. I scoff and pull them down dubiously and I hear shuffling on his end. “Are you going to..” I trail off.

“Join me?” I ask.

“You didn’t think you were going to get all the fun, right Katniss?” He asks as if I’m an experienced _phone sex-er_ or whatever.

“Whatever.” I reply coldly.

“Pipe down, girl on fire.” He says and finally stops making noises.

“What now?” I ask as I am genuinely new to this.

“You touch yourself.” He says as if I was supposed to know that.. which I should’ve. I know I should’ve.

“Oh. Is that all?”

“You can think of it like that, but I’ll be here to whisper sweet nothings into your ear, making your experience 10x better.” Finnick says cockily. I chuckle and slowly slide my hand down.

Once I reach my.. area. I notice how I’ve already gotten wet through-out this entire ordeal. I began to slowly rub my clit in circles, pressing softly. I knew my body better than anyone else and what I liked so getting myself off was.. easy.

But somehow, Finnick made it easier. I never knew I had a thing for voices until now. His deep, sultry voice speaking to me over the phone really unlocked a new emotion from deep down inside of me.

I start rubbing a bit faster as my breaths turned into whimpers. Finnick was silent but I could feel his smirk through the phone. “Be a little louder, Katniss. I know you can.” He said.

I was worried that Peeta would come back too early, but after he left with Johanna, that wasn’t on my list of worries for the moment. I pressed harder onto my clit, making myself moan and curse under my breath. Finnick’s breath was starting to get unsteady aswell. It turned me on.

I started going faster and slower until I found a rhythm that was perfect for me. I moaned Finnick’s name and I could hear him growing louder. God this was fun. It was just the two of us, moaning each-others name through a phone carelessly.

Finnick continued to dirty talk as he pleasured himself and I didn’t complain one bit. I loved when he called me Kitten, though it reminded me of how Gale would call me Katnip. That didn’t matter right now.

Finnick was reaching his edge and so was I. Both of our moans have gotten extremely loud and I was covering my mouth half the time.

For some reason I feel the need to tell Finnick I’m about to orgasm and he grants me permission. I don’t know why I needed it but I did. I ride out my orgasm as I hear Finnick ride out his.

After a moment of listening to each-other panting, I hear Finnick’s soothing voice. The same voice I used to reach my orgasm a moment ago. “How was it?” He asks.

“It was amazing.” I respond in a breathy soft voice. It really was amazing. I haven’t had an orgasm that hard in awhile and I enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

“I could say the same.” Finnick says. “I wish we could just talk for hours, but my client is arriving in a minute so I should get cleaned up.”

I was too exhausted from what just occurred to question him on his job and I wish him well.

“I’ll see you tonight, Kitten.” He says right before hanging up. I feel my body tense and I put the phone back as I lay naked on the bed.

I didn't feel as if I needed to wear clothing in that moment, which was weird. He made me forget how uncomfortable nakedness made me feel. Just then I hear someone open the front door and I jump up frantically grabbing my dress and tossing it on, and pulling my underwear up. I had no time to put on my bra so I just tossed it into the closet and unlocked the door quietly.

I read a book on the bed praying that it was Peeta and Peeta alone. Though I was fully dressed, my nipples were probably bulging through my dress. I felt them and confirmed this suspicious. Peeta opened the door with a bouquet of flowers and handed them to me. I looked at him and he looked sad and sorry. "Trouble in Paradise, Peeta?" I said dryly. 

"Katniss. Can we talk?" He ignores my snide remark but I don't care. "

"I'm kind of busy right now." I reply, gesturing to my book. I felt as if we were back to square one. Back at the 74th Hunger Games were I barely trusted him. It upset me.

"Please." Peeta begs.

* * *

I look at him for a good minute, staring him straight in the eyes with a cold expression. On one hand, me and Peeta are 'sweethearts'. Even though I don't love him as passionately as we act on camera, I still loved Peeta. In a way I can't explain. If I talk to him, we could make up and possibly keep up this act we've been putting on for this circus called the Capitol.

But on the other hand, he ignored me all last night and all morning, walking around with another girl. Atleast I've been trying to keep me and Finnick's flirtatious playful little relationship private. If he's interested in Johanna, every tribute knew it. But cutting ties with him, or atleast trying to, would anger Snow. It could get our families killed.

I decided to suck it up and talk to him. For the sake of everything we love, I need to get this over with. "Fine." I say with hesitance. He doesn't smile but you can tell when he's happy. He just looks like he's glowing with joy. We sit down on the couch and I can tell that somethings distracting him. I don't really ask him about it because I just want answers on why he's been so distant. 

"Johanna and I, we aren't anything. I went to her place yesterday to talk about the Arena and how she's coping with everything since she's been a Victor for longer than the both of us. We talked for hours and It got very late, so I decided to sleep over." He said calmly, wording what was on his mind best he could. I listened some more. 

"When we woke up, I got the couch and she got the bed, we wen't to breakfast to find you and when we see you.. you're all dressed up talking to a bunch of fancy Victors like _'Finnick Odair'_ and _'Beetee Latier'_ ," He put air quotes whenever he said the names of the people I was with and it annoyed me. They weren't just 'fancy Victors' but he didn't know that.

He continued "And It wasn't until you met Finnick at the Tribute Parade that you started caring about looking feminine. It stung when I see you with your hair down in a pretty dress. Every-time I've told you how much I love when your hair is down, you brushed me off." He started getting a little angry about my _hair being down._

"That gives you no right to ignore me. It's not like you see me sleeping over at Finnick's place." I spat, my words as icy as the look I was giving him. Peeta looked hurt, like he expected me to be apologizing for another man's interest in me but that doesn't matter.

"Effie said we have an interview with Caesar tomorrow. You know.. the engagement thing." He mumbled, pausing for a second before continuing. "I decided to come here to apologize before the interview so that we could seem more happy around each other rather than angry by each-others presence." He spoke like it was nothing. I was furious. He didn't come to explain himself for the sake of **_my_ **feelings, but for the sake of looking like the perfect couple.

"The Hunger Games are a day after tomorrow." He reminded me. The last thing I wanted to hear after that. I remembered that my main goal was to keep him alive. Despite how much I wanted to strangle him right now, I still needed to protect him. 

* * *

I check the time for the first time since this morning.

**_6:54PM_ **

The sun was setting and the sky was an orange and yellow hue. I couldn't deny, despite how disgusting the people were and how unneeded all the colorful lights, food, and medicine were.. the Capitol looked beautiful. I put on a white mesh shawl and walked into the elevator, ready to go on a nice walk to cool off. 

The Hunger Games, where I have to kill people I've grown to know and understand, were in two days. My interview where I have to talk about a fake cancelled wedding for the amusement of the Capitol was tomorrow.

Sigh.

Before the elevator door could close, a hand stops it and it opens up again. I resist letting out an annoyed groan because the last thing I need is someone to share a elevator ride with. 

I recognize the face immediately. It's Johanna. She smiles at me and stands next to me in the elevator. I remember the last time we're in an elevator together and it wasn't the best.

"I love your outfit. I haven't seen you wear something like that since your Victory tour." She complimented, as if she wasn't ignoring me with Peeta this morning.

I was never good with girl talk but remembered that in our last elevator encounter that Johanna had admitted to watching my Victory tour when she referenced my District 2 outfit.

"Thank you." I replied awkwardly. I had the urge to ask about Peeta but didn't know how to say it. "I hear you and Peeta are good friends now." I blurted out, topping it off with the best smile I could muster up.

"Yeah, he's cute and all but all he talks about is you. At first I truly thought you two were faking it but he seems lovesick." I felt sick when she said this. I had accused him of sleeping with Johanna, though I hadn't said it to his face.

"Though.." She added, I paused. Johanna looked at me and smirked. "I think he's coming around."

I froze. We got to Johanna's floor first since it was closer than the ground level floor. She stepped out and yelled, "Toodles!".

I just banged on the elevator buttons, hoping the door would close faster. Indeed it didn't, but thankfully, nobody came inside.

Once I exited the elevator and walked outside, I felt the warm breeze of the evening and breathed it in. It was refreshing. I walked down the not-so busy streets of the Capitol, annoyed when I had to wave at a few kids and got my picture taken by one of their moms.

I walked some more towards a more home-y area. It had lot's of trees and I found it beautiful. I missed District 12 and the woods. I missed hunting with Gale. But that wasn't what I came to do. 

For some reason, a voice caught my attention. I shocked myself when I heard it. It was Finnick.I went to the source of the sound, sneaking up to where it was coming from. 

I am quiet, I'll take that as one of my talents. When you have to hunt daily so that you and your family don't starve, you get used to being as quiet as a mouse. Though, after the Hunger Games, I haven't really.. hunted.

Once I reached the source of the sound, I peeked my head out of the corner of a building and saw him. It was Finnick, but it also wasn't. He looked different. Extremely different. He had bruises up and down his arm, neck and face. Scratch marks, wounds, black eyes, a bleeding nose and so much more indescribable horrific things on his body.

I fought the urge to cry, yell and hug him at the same time. Was this the 'Job' he was talking about? I know he worked for the Capitol as someone to company you for a night but,

I didn't know it was to this extent.

Finnick seemed to be on the phone with someone. I assumed it was Mags by the way he softly spoke to her on the phone, taking a minute to understand her before replying. I finally cracked when I heard him say he "It's worth it for the people I love." God, Finnick was such a dummy.

I slowly approached him and his back was leaning against the building. I tap his shoulder softly which makes him shoot his head to the right to look at me. He's speechless. "Finnick." I say softly, on the verge of crying. 

Seeing him up close was so much worse than I imagined. It looked like he had dried up tears on his face but I couldn't tell.

"What did they do to you?" I finally was able to say.

"Go home." He said, his voice breaking.

"No. What the hell is wrong with you?" I say, louder than the tone I approached him with but not quite a yell.

"Katniss, I said go _**HOME**_." He yelled at me. 

I couldn't stop myself from crying as I turned around and power-walked the direction I came from. I felt like an idiot. What was I thinking? He doesn't love me. He doesn't even care about me.

I finally get to the building and walk inside, deciding to use the stairs so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone.

As I ran up the stairs, I see a few workers wave at me, but I don't stick around long enough for them to see the tears running down my face.

Once I'm finally am able to get into my suite, I slam the door shut and run to the bedroom, only to find a half naked Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i didnt break anyones heart with this chapters ending!!! this is my longest chapter yet and i'm not sure which one is better. should i stick with long chapters or shorter chapters like my last two? comment suggestions!!


	4. Fake Lover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow comes to find out that Finnick has taken a liking to a certain Katniss Everdeen. Together, Haymitch, Finnick and Effie come up with the idea of pairing the two victors together to create a ever so complicated life triangle. It was the perfect attraction to keep the flame Katniss had lit strong as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a much lighter chapter because the first one was heavvvyyyyy!! super cute fluffy finiss/katnick sceness woohoo

𝑲𝒂𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒔'𝒔 𝑷𝑶𝑽.  


The day I found Peeta in bed with Johanna, I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the same _building_ as him. Even after Finnick basically screamed at me, that was a low blow.

I had begged Cinna to let me sleep with him for the night and when he noticed I was on the verge of tears, he humbly gave me his bed and wen't out. He had told me he was working on something snow ordered him to make but I wasn't sure what is was yet.

It reminded me of how I had a stupid interview in less than 24 hours where I had to seem madly in love with Peeta, read a script Effie gave me and try not to strangle Haymitch for making me do this.

That made me think.. this is probably why Cinna let me stay the night. I needed to get sleep so I would look good tomorrow. I reluctantly brushed it off and fell asleep with thankfully, no nightmares. No nightmares that I can remember, atleast.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

When I'm feel a soft hand shaking me gently and my name being called repeatedly, I wake up and slowly but surely open my eyes.

I make eye-contact with Cinna who's already up and running for the morning, wearing his signature golden eyeliner. It suited him.

He reminds me that the prep team was awaiting my arrival for waxing, fitting and all that hassle in around 2 hours.

It painfully reminded me how much I hated being waxed and pampered like a cat.

I ask Cinna if he has any clothes I could borrow. I saw him as a fatherly figure, plus he made some pretty beautiful dresses, so I was comfortable asking him.

"I can check if I have anything casual for you to wear." He says in his normal calm speaking voice which always made me feel at home.

He leaves the room for a moment, leaving me with my thoughts but for some reason, they were empty. I wasn't thinking about anything.

Cinna re-entered with a beautiful pale yellow sundress. It tightened around the waist and poofed a bit from the hips. It fit me like a glove. It had a few ruffles at the skirt and sleeves and was exposing more chest than I would normally show. Which is none. Not enough to have cleavage though.

"I look weak." I say to Cinna, who's adding a couple of finishing touches to the dress. This is not what I expected at all.

"You look beautiful." He corrected me. I didn't debate him. After all, he made the dress. Insulting myself in the dress would be insulting the dress.

"Thank you." I mumble, referring to the clothes and the night over. He gives me a fatherly hug and I quickly ask if I could go to his bathroom. He nods and I walk inside, grabbing the first rubber band I see and braiding my hair.

I had left my hair down in it's natural waviness for an uncomfortably long time and I wasn't ready to adapt to this new style I was exploring.

I looked at my reflection and smiled when I saw myself and not some prepped up Capitol Doll. I missed my braid.

I walk out and Cinna gives me a "Really?" look with a smile. I guess he didn't envision the braid I wore during the Hunger Games as something that I'd wear with his beautiful sundress. I wave him off and walk out the door, making sure to grab anything I left there before doing so.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

I find myself back inside the breakfast hall, and this time everyone was there.

It was more eerie than I remember with everyone chatting up happily about their outfits for the interview, but it was obvious they were going to be wearing each-others blood soon enough. They all knew it.

I want to sit with Mags but she's sitting with Finnick, so I turn to the food and grab a muffin again, this time without the coffee.

I look at the table most of the careers are sitting in and sigh, questioning whether I should sit with them or sit alone. Enobaria looks at me and waves, gesturing me to sit with them. I hesitantly comply.

As I sit down, I hear Cashmere compliment my outfit, saying she likes my style. I smile at her and give her a dry "Thank you." as I focus on other things.

They continued to talk about things I couldn't really make out. My mind was somewhere else completely. "Hey, I think I'm going to go sit over there." I point to an empty table. Most of them understand or just don't care and wave as I head to the other table.

I sit down and just think. So engulfed in my own head that I almost miss the glances Peeta give me. Almost. I admit, I look pretty. I would be surprised if he hadn't noticed my outfits.

The glares and glances coming from Johanna, Finnick and Peeta were getting unbearable. I get up and walk out, leaving my muffin behind. I cross my arms, hoping I look more intimidating than I actually feel.

Leaving the breakfast hall, I bump into a very drunk and very distressed Haymitch. He seemed to be pacing up and down the hall like I do whenever I need to think of a hard decision.

"Katniss. We need to talk." He didn't question why I was leaving earlier than everyone else, or alone. He instead grabbed my arm and dragged me away somewhere.

"Look. Snow knows about you and Finnick's little.. _relationship_." Haymitch said with a quiet yet scolding tone. 

_How?_ I thought, and Haymitch saw it in my eyes. I was so sick to my stomach I didn't even try to pretend me and Finnick weren't fooling around. It could be the call. Snow probably hears everything.

"Effie and I think it'd be best if you and Peeta added Finnick to your little 'love story'. The Capitol will eat it up and it'll give the three of you more of a reason to be the _center of attention_ in the arena." He continued, not raising his tone in fear of someone hearing him.

A love triangle? Really? "No." I simply say. I was not going to be Finnick's little girlfriend in-front of the Capitol. No.

Haymitch scoffed. "You can either can it and play along or risk the 'Star-crossed lovers' shtick die down, leaving your flame as dull as the look in your eyes."

Ouch. Haymitch was serious. "Did you talk to Finnick about this?" I ask the drunk. He lets out a prolonged, "Ehhhh."

I repeated my question with a more threatening tone. Haymitch rolled his eyes and began his reply.

"Look, me and _fish for brains_ did talk about this, but we both realized it was completely up to you because if you didn't want to, you wouldn't."

Haymitch knew me too well.

I cross my arms and realize that this needed to be done. As much as I _reeallly_ didn't want to. Our little 3-day lust withdrawal was over and I was over him. The only thing I _wanted_ to do was punch him in the face.

"Okay. I'll do it." I felt defeated but alas, it's what needed to be done for the people we love. All of us. I didn't know what I was getting into though.

"Great. Effie is going to tell you how much press you're going to be doing with Finnick. _PDA, touchy-touchy,_ the normal young love bullshit." Haymitch said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

I felt my body heat up with anger. I could put up with the public romance crap me and Peeta had to do, but Finnick? He loved flaunting what he thought of as his and I didn't want to be seen as a little object for his game.

Haymitch continued with some basic things I needed to be doing right now before Effie coached me in what to say during the interview with Caesar.

Go on romantic walks with him, smile and laugh whenever someone walked by. Easy. Haymitch then walks into the breakfast hall, coming back out with Finnick and my muffin.

I was about to thank him for bringing it for me but he bites into it before I could get a word out. _Wow, thanks._

Finnick looks at me, leaning against the wall like the macho he is. I refuse to meet eyes with him and focus on Haymitch who's drunkenly rambling about Effie's annoying cue cards and her thinking they should color-coordinate. Yet I still feel his eyes burning through me.

Finnick chimes in, "I think green is my color. It'll bring out my eyes." He joked. "I'm willing to wear gray though. I think I make any color work." He said, sounding cocky as ever.

My favorite color is green. I think the only people who know that are Gale, Prim and _Peeta_. Ugh. "I think you look better in a garbage bag." I spit out.

Haymitch face-palms and Finnick just smirks and leans in towards me. I'm not impressed. "I could make that work, but if I look to hot.. try not to drool." He says, finishing it off with a wink.

"I think I'll handle. The main problem might be trying not to gag, though."

"Wow, so fiery, Katniss." The boy said my name like it was hot. Almost eager to spit it out at me.

I just glare at him with my arms crossed and body tense while continues leaning on the wall, relaxed as ever. It's pissing me off.

Haymitch grabs both are wrists and walks us to the door leading to outside. _Why?_ I think to myself. I notice that Finnick seems to be wondering the same thing. 

He opens the door and pushes us both outside with shocking strength. "Have fun with that, love-birds." Haymitch taunts as he walks off with my muffin.

On cue, my stomach lets out an enormous growl and Finnick stares in shock, failing to keep his laugh in. He just laughed for a good 30 seconds until he finally quieted down.

"I thought that single muffin you bit into would suffice, Girl on Fire." He said in a mocking tone. I wanted to slap him but he was right. I barely ate anything today and my beautification process with my styling team was in less than an hour.

It also made me think that he was watching me the majority of the time that I was eating.

Finnick started to walk away and I didn't follow. Maybe he was finally going to leave me alone but he turns his head and yells over at me, 

"C'mon Katniss. Are you going to follow me or starve?" Said the green-eyed boy I've grew slightly fond of in a playful tone.

I realized if we were going to go somewhere to eat, might as-well let him pay for my food and walk home with a full stomach. We walked and walked until we were facing a small yet fancy-looking café of some sort.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

The minute Finnick entered, squeals and gasps came from the few Capitol people eating at the café and I was practically gagging at them.

Finnick, being the star of the show, grabbed my waist and I tensed up. He whispered "Relax" into my ear as we walked towards the counter. 

He told me to choose anything I wanted from the menu, though I didn't want to spend his money and feel as if I owe him later.

I chose a simple pink donut with fine white sprinkles and designs all over it. Finnick seemed as if he wanted me to order more but he didn't pester. 

Finnick just said "The usual" and the man nodded, already knowing his order. Guess he comes here often.

We sat down, patiently waiting for our food to be brought to us. Finnick stared at me like I was a Goddess and I grew rather uncomfortable by his gaze. I truly could not tell if he was in love or in character.

Finnick took it upon himself to caress my cheek, letting his hand linger, never dropping his gaze until the waiter brought our food. 

My donut was a fairly normal size and was presented to me on a elegant lavender plate with the companies logo on it. It also came with what I presumed to be icing on the side in a small apple shaped bowl.

Finnick had a small slice of a chocolate cake, on the same lavender-themed plate that I received, along with a medium sized coffee that came with a bowl of sugar cubes. Charming.

He dropped a few sugar cubes into the coffee, letting them sink and melt away. I was already biting into my donut when Finnick got his silver fork and pierced it through the cake, freezing for a moment before snapping back into reality.

Must be a victor thing.

He aimed the fork at me and gestured me to open my mouth. "I don't do chocolate." I warn him, but he persists. 

"People are watching, _sweetie_." He replies in a stern whisper, yet smiling like everything was fine and dandy. I rolled my eyes and open enough for the fork to fit, letting him feed me the cake. Finnick was right. People were watching.

I felt incredibly uneasy. People staring at us like an act at the circus and I hated it. Don't they have better things to do? Finnick saw the looked in my eyes and nodded, as if he understood, and in the moment, I felt as if he did understand.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

Once we finished up and exited the café, Finnick brought me to an area where paparazzi usually stopped by. It was a park near the guarded living quarters that all the Victors lived in, including myself and Finnick. 

I was caught off-guard when he softly placed his lips against mine, hands rested on my waist and I allowed him to continue.

It was soft and gentle and _genuine_. It felt like the first kiss I had with Gale a few years back. It felt like he was kissing me out of love rather than lust or whatever reason we had the past few times.

I heard silent voices and cameras flashing which almost caused me to started yelling at them, but Finnick reminded me of why we were doing this by squeezing my hip as he kissed me. 

I relaxed once again, melting into the kiss. Finnick went down to my neck and shoulders, then back up to my lips a few times, sending a sensation down my spine that I couldn't quite put a finger on.

We kissed for around 2 minutes until we both backed away, looking deeply into each-others eyes with passion. Love. Admiration. 

People were mumbling and I heard a few _'I told you so's._ Finnick turned around and everyone instantly silenced, staring at him with envy and adoration.

He chuckled and latched back onto my waist, walking me to the building we've been living in for around a week by now. The building that might have the last bed I sleep in. The last shower I'll shower in. It made me shiver.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

**4 hours later.**

Finnick and I were talking as I ranted about my styling team ripping the waxing paper off my body so hard I'm sure it left marks. He was laughing at my stories of pain and I was bickering with him.

We had been talking like this for awhile now, like old friends. It was a relaxing and therapeutic experience. I felt as if I was comfortable enough to ask him about the day he screamed at me.

I laid it down nice and easy, asking him if he remember yesterday. He nodded and I felt more comfortable, noticing that his movements and facial expression hadn't changed.

"What happened that day?" I ask with a hint of hesitance in my voice.

"You know how it is. Duty calls." Finnick says in a tone I can't explain.

"I don't know how it is." I reply, puzzled.

"And I'm glad you don't. You wouldn't want to know. It's.." His voice tapered off for a moment. "It's not fun, Katniss." He told me matter of fact.

"What does he make you do, Finnick?" I demand, referring to Snow.

"It's been going on since I was 16. I was desirable and Snow liked the money." His voice growing low. "I didn't want to get anyone I loved hurt, so I agreed." Finnick finally admitted.

"Do your clients do that to you?" I asked, growing curious with concern and hurt. Why didn't he tell her earlier? He nodded and looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Katniss. I do this for Mags. For Annie. For.. for you." He confesses. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Whenever it get's that rough, can you please call me? I want to be there for you sometime." I request, wanting to help the man that I was going to have to fight in the arena in two days.

"Are you sure you'll be able to look at me?" Finnick asked, voice weak and full of insecurity.

I smiled and lean over to him, giving him a reassuring hug. We embraced in each-others warmth until he had to get back to his suite. He kissed me on the cheek and I hugged him once more before letting him go.

"See you on tv, Girl on Fire." referencing the interview we both had this evening. "Right back at you." I reply.


	5. The Interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the interview, the moment before the moment they've been grieving since the announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that im super late! ive moved to wattpad to write this along with some other stuff

𝑲𝒂𝒕𝒏𝒊𝒔𝒔'𝒔 𝑷𝑶𝑽.  


It was finally time. One of the moments that I've been grieving. I wasn't ready. 

Cinna walked me to a room and opened the door. I let my eyes meet with one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. There stood a wedding dress, floor length and crafted with care. It was full of details. Every single part of it.

I looked at Cinna who stood disappointed by his creation. I knew he hoped that I would like it, but at this point he should know that everything he creates is art. Absolute art.

"It's amazing." I say, dumbfounded by how he could've created such a dress. 

"Snow wanted me to make it." He said, his voice calm as ever, yet underlined with anger. This isn't something he'd want me to wear normally. 

"You did amazing." I reply, giving him a look on genuine appreciation. "Will I be doing any spinning?" 

Cinna smiled and looked at me, eyes twinkling with mystery and roguery. "Wait until the end." He said simply. I smiled, not knowing what was in store for me.

He left for a moment, letting my prep team, Flavius and Venia, enter excitedly. I gave them a weak smile while they helped me into my dress, did my hair and my makeup. 

Before I could even look in the mirror, Cinna re-entered and stopped for a moment, gazing at me. "Beautiful. You look beautiful." He said with authentic admiration. 

"You made me look beautiful." I reply. "All three of you." Cinna smiles and gives me a fatherly hug, making sure not to ruin any of the work Flavius and Venia did.

Effie walked in to, presumably, tell me I'll be up soon. Before she could even get a word out, she gasped. I looked at her with suspense. 

The escorts opinion never mattered to me until late. I've begun to like Effie. She was like the mom I never really got to have. I already loved my mom, but she and Prim were more alike, so we didn't bond over much.

Effie's eyes got glassy as she looked for the right words.

"Katniss, you look.. gorgeous, Darling." Effie finally spoke. She put out her arms out and quickly walked towards me, giving me a long hug. 

"Thank you." I reply. She finally gets back on track and tells me that it's time for me to get in line for my interview. I wave to Cinna, Venia and Flavius, and Cinna tells me he's still rooting me. Effie and I leave the room, going down the wide hallway.

We walk into another room, seeing Peeta with his Prep team as they prepare something.

Peeta was standing against a wall, hands in his pockets with a resting face. He noticed me and his eyes widened a bit, giving me a halfhearted smile.

"You look great, Katniss." He said weakly, afraid to make eye-contact with me. I nod and we wait as Peeta's prep team fixes his hair. He was wearing a white suit, the same shade as my dress. I guess we're supposed to match. 

I was watching the interviews, not paying much mind to the little conversations, that was until I heard the name Finnick Odair being called up on stage. That was the moment where I started paying full attention.

Caesar asked him a few casual questions, and Finnick's replies were sharp as ever. He had the entire audience wrapped around his finger. It was impressive. 

Then my heart stopped. Caesar asked Finnick something that kept my eyes peeled and my ears open. 

"So.. Finnick.. I hear you have a little message for a special someone in the crowd tonight." Finnick smiled and was nodding as Caesar spoke. "Would you like to let us know what it is?" 

Finnick gave Caesar a nod before leaning into the microphone and staring straight at the camera. 

"My love. You had my heart the minute your beautiful eyes met mine. The desire you make me feel is undisputed. Despite us being completely different elements, we go together beautifully."

"With your eyes as fiery as your soul, I'll always be the one in water, and you'll always be the one on fire." He finished, smiling to the camera before the crowd burst out into a mix of "Aww's" and unintelligible cheers. 

My heart was beating so loud I was sure everyone in the room could hear it. Finnick was speaking about me. It was obvious. Did he have to be this obvious? 

Peeta was also looking at the TV. Annoyance and disgust written all over his face. I brushed it off though and once Finnick was finished, I barely payed attention to the rest of the interviews. 

I might've focused on Mags and Johanna's. Though, it was hard not to when she was throwing f-bombs to the entire audience. The rest were on the back of my mind as I worried about what I would say. 

Did anyone else know who Finnick spoke of when he said his 'poem'? I'd have to find out. 

When most of the tributes had finished their interviews, Effie walked me backstage and started to fluff my dress, fixing my hair and making sure nothing was out of place. 

While she did that, she coached me through the interview, telling me what and what not to say, until I notice a formally dressed Johanna being prepped looking at us. 

She looks me up and down before saying, "Really? A wedding dress?".

I really did understand why she would ask that. It was beautiful, but it's not something I'd wear to an interview a day before the games. "Snow made me wear it." I told her dryly. Johanna looked me in the eyes and smiled.

"Make him pay for it." I nodded. Her words made me realize that Johanna and I were fighting for the same cause. We exchanged smiles before Effie pulled me away.

"So plans have changed just a _tad._ Finnick and Peeta have been fighting for your love, which made you cancel the wedding, distraught between which one you loved more _buut_ you did not want to lose either." Effie explained to me. It sounded like the plot of a cliché romance movie.

She handed me cards before walking me towards the curtains as we heard the chilling muffled voice of Caesar introducing me to the crowd. Effie reminded me to smile and that I'm on camera.

As Caesar enthusiastically called my name, the curtains opened and I walked towards him, fully glammed up. 

The crowd roared, some even standing while they screamed my name and clapped. I took a seat and greeted the man, participating in some friendly banter.

After our little chit-chat, Caesars tone changed into a slightly serious one. One that he used to allure the audience in before he asked a very personal question. He had done it with Finnick as well.

"So, Katniss, you're wedding." He began. "It's very public news that it was recently cancelled due to.. unspecific reasons." Caesar started eyeing me, then the crowd. The audience was aww-ing like they just saw a puppy and it made me sick.

"Are there any reasons you'd like to share with us?" He said, dragging out the 'us' and pointing the microphone at me. 

One thing I learned was that there was no saying no. You answered the question or you dodged it, and Caesar never let you dodge a question unless you said something so ludicrous that he forgets about his original question.

After being with Effie so long, I had learned to fake cry. It was something I couldn't do on que, but could build up. I began to subtly pinch my arm, almost piercing into my skin, which made my eyes tear up. I slowly yet dramatically wiped my tears with the tip of my middle finger and the crowd begin to aww, yet again.

"Ms. Everdeen, What was the reason for your wedding cancellation?" He asked, intrigued as ever.

I sniffle and look at Caesar, opening my mouth before closing it again to reel the people in some more. I would say I'm a pro at Capitol manipulation. Not nearly as good as Finnick, though.

"There-" I stop for a second before continuing. " _There's another man!_ " I finally spit out before letting out a cry, as if those words stabbed me in the heart. I bet Effie would be so proud of me. 

The crowd goes wild and Caesar still has his microphone pointed at me, waiting for more, begging for more. I begin my false story, paraphrasing what Effie had taught me early.

"Peeta and I.. We're madly in love. I love him today and I will love him until my very last breath, that I know for certain. But there's a man. Ones who's eyes are a beautiful shade of green and his scent like.." I trail off, trying to pin-point what Finnick smelt like all those times we've met.

"His scent like saltwater." I finally say. The crowd is hooked and so it Caesar. I couldn't help but feel sick by how eager they were to know about my private life. I felt disgusting playing this game, but it was lose my dignity or lose my life.

"Him and Peeta wanted to fight for my love. To the death, even. I just couldn't let that happen, so I called off the wedding. I couldn't have the two loves of my life fighting because of me." I finish, holding my chest as if I was about to cry again.

I look away from the crowd and see Finnick standing beside Mags along with the other 21 tributes on a large podium. Finnick seemed astonished and looked at me with amazement. 

Once Caesar gets the crowd to silence, he looks at me and asks a question I've been waiting for. 

"What is his name, Katniss?" 

I look at Caesar, lips quivering and eyes watery. "F-F-" I began to stutter, though it was fake. His eyes were wide and he aimed the microphone back at him. 

"Katniss. What's his name?" He said before aiming it back at me.

" ** _Finnick_!**" I cry out. " ** _I'm in love with Finnick Odair!_** " I yell before covering my face with my hands. 

The entire audience begins screaming and I was praying I could've see the look on Finnick and Effie's face. I almost fooled myself with how well I was acting. 

I felt Caesar staring at me, so I uncover my face and look back at him.

"Katniss. Is It true that this was the dress you were meant to wear during the wedding?" 

"Yes, Caesar. Snow thought it'd be a good idea for me to wear it so all you lovely people could see what could've been." I say in a love-sick sappy voice, the crowd eating it up like candy.

"Isn't Snow amazing?" He asked the crowd, pointing the microphone towards them which resulted in them roaring in agreement. I hated it.

"Would you do us the honors, Katniss?" Caesar said, pointing towards the dress. I had been waiting for this moment all night. I wanted to know what Cinna had planned. He has never let me down.

I stand up, walking towards the edge of the stage and begin spinning. My dress catches fire as I do so and starts travelling up my body. 

I wanted to stop, thinking it was actually on fire. Cinna has never done this before, I was scared, nervous and excited all at once. Alas, I continue. I put my trust into him.

Once I finish spinning, the dress has completely finished burning and I was presented with a long raven colored dress with wings. I opened my arms, making the wings go up with them, and the crowd began to roar once more. Almost every single person in that audience stood up to applaud me. To applaud Cinna.

Caesar was at a loss of words, stuttering as he tried thinking of what bird I was. 

"It's like a bird! It's- It's like a.. a bird. It's a-"

"A Mockingjay." I finish for him.   


「

」

Caesar pays his respects for Cinna and requests that the crowd do the same. My eyes met with Cinna, sitting casually in the crowd and I smiled at him. A genuine smile of appreciation. I was lead off the stage, up to the podium with the rest of the tributes and Peeta was brought onto stage. 

I couldn't help but look at Finnick who was staring wide-eyed at something. He seemed lost in his thoughts. It made my lips twitch. I was on the verge of laughing because I knew I did that. I made him wonder if I was acting or not,

I was lost in my thoughts until I heard the word 'Pregnant', followed by the crowd screaming and yelling to "Stop the games!". I turned to the other tributes who were confused and some even looked at me with a "What the fuck?" expression.

Did Peeta just say I was pregnant?

I remained calm, trying to keep my composure but I couldn't help letting my jaw drop when he said certain things. Me and Effie haven't gone through any of this.

I'm pretty sure some of the tributes even knew I was shocked, but not with anger. 

It was genius. 

As Peeta ran up the stairs towards the podium all the tributes stood on, I gave him a hug and whispered a "thank you." into his ear. The crowd was outraged and Caesar was in a frenzy. 

I then held what was left of Chaff's hand, him doing the same with the other tributes until all of us were hand in hand. Then, almost in unison, we all held up our hands. 

It was a sign of unity. That the games weren't going to let us treat each-other as if we weren't all humans. 

Caesar looked at us and grew silent as the crowd continued angrily screaming. Just then, Caesar made a gesture and all the lights went out with the crowd still screaming. 

I grabbed onto what I assumed to be Peeta's hand and we scurried to behind stage where there was thankfully, light. That was terrifying.

As the others chatted about what just happened, I saw Peeta look at me nervously. We haven't truly spoken since I caught him with Johanna but, I wasn't going to let that belittle what he just did.

He attempted to get me out of those games and it was smart. I gave him another hug and he hugged me back as tight as he could. I could tell he missed me. 

In that moment, I heard a 'Ahem.' and let go of Peeta, only to find Finnick smiling at us.

"Congratulations." He with that ever-so-charming smile of his. Peeta looked at him and gave him the most genuine smile he could give, which wasn't very genuine. 

I felt as if Finnick believed that I was pregnant with Peeta's baby. He looked like he did. He looked hurt. I didn't smile, or laugh. I just asked if I could speak with him for a moment.

Peeta hesitantly waved at me and went to speak with the other tributes as I lead Finnick towards a walk-in coat-closet. We went inside and I looked at him with anger. 

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm very much, Odair." I referred to him by his surname whenever I was upset. I did that with almost everyone.

"What do you mean 'sarcasm'? Why wouldn't I be happy at you having a baby with another guy?" He responded with a more serious, snarky tone.

"Do you hear yourself right now? Wake up, Finnick, It's just to get us out of the games. Peeta is trying to protect me." I said in a loud whisper. 

Finnick's facial expression changes to one of relief when he realizes I'm not actually pregnant. "I wasn't filled in with this information, Katniss." He said as self-defense. 

"Neither was I, Finnick." I reply, counter-attacking his statement. 

We stood in silence until I hear the sound of a door locking and I turn to see Finnick's hand locking the door. "Excuse me?" I ask. 

"Look, I'm sorry for getting a bit mad at you there." Finnick said, looking me deep in the eyes. I just nod at him as a way of bitterly saying, 'I accept your apology.' without having to actually say it.

Finnick quickly changes the subject towards the interview. "You were really good up there, by the way. I almost believed that you had two lovers fighting over you until I realized you meant me." He joked, smirking again.

I just looked down and halfheartedly smiled. "You too. I truly thought you had a sweetheart who's eyes were as fiery as her soul." I replied, matching his playfulness.

"But I do." Finnick said, staring into my soul as if he could see right through me. "Also, what were saying about beautiful green eyes?" He teased, looking at me with mischief.

It was scary how he didn't even have to move. He just had to look at me and I was hooked. "Yeah, you're eyes are pretty.. pretty." I chuckle at my choice of words and he joins along.

"Yours too, Girl on Fire." He says, giving me a wink. We look at each-other silently. The silence wasn't awkward this time, though. It was normal. The air was filled with curiosity and I found myself biting my lip.

"I guess this whole love triangle thing is going to have to slow down now that you're _pregnant_." Finnick said, adding air-quotes to the word 'pregnant'. I give him a slow understanding nod. 

It's true, we were going to have to stop being as affectionate now that It's confirmed that me and Peeta "had sex". 

"You know, I can give you a few tips on how to make people believe that you guys are in love." Finnick's voice was darker now, but I listened.

"If me and Johanna could see right through you, that means a few people in the Capitol could too." He continued, referencing the training room incident where Johanna thought I was joking when I said I was in love with Peeta.

"So what's the catch this time?" I ask bluntly, expecting some kind of expectation to be there.

"Oh, nothing. My classes are free this time." He said before thinking. "But, if you wanted to make it up to-"

"No." I silenced him and he laughed raising his hands up and backing away.

"Alright. Now what do you want to learn?"

"Whatever you want to teach me."

"But I want to teach you want you want to learn."

"Then teach me what I want to learn."

"I can't teach you what you want to learn if you don't tell me what you want to learn."

My brain started getting confused and we both laughed at each-other. I finally recouped my thoughts and built up the courage to confess to him all the flirty stuff that I want to learn.

I was never good with flirting and being affectionate on que, and Peeta was much too nervous of me or of PDA to actually do anything like that out of random.

I took a deep breath and looked at Finnick.

"I want to learn how to be seductive and, well, flirtatious in public." I blurt out in what sounds like a ramble. Finnick raises an eyebrow, seemingly satisfied by what he was hearing.

"I just know you're really.. _good_ with that. If we're going to get sponsors, I need to make them believe they're doing it for a pair of 'young children in love'." I add, trying to play off me asking Finnick to teach me how to flirt.

He stares at me for a minute before letting out a deep chuckle. "That, my dear friend, is easy." He says with a cocky smile. "But I appreciate the compliment." Finnick says, flipping his long imaginary hair. "I know, I'm quite the seductress myself." 

"Don't get all cocky there, Odair." I warn him, trying to keep myself from laughing at how _arrogant_ he was. "I think I have the right to be, Ms. Everdeen." He replies, playful as ever.

"Are you going to teach me how to be sexy or are we going to stand here until someone needs their coat back?" I ask teasingly. Finnick can't help but smile as he grabs a coat and matching hat from one of the hooks. 

He swiftly puts the hat on my head and drapes the coat over me. I look at him confused as he stares at me like an art project. "Perfect." He simply says.

"I'm confused." I say to him as he shuffles around the coats. He finds a pink silk sweater and puts it on, shuffling his hair a tad. 

"I'll be the girl, you'll be the boy. I'm going to _seduce_ you."

"Is this some kind of fetish, Finnick?"

"You can make me turn anything into a fetish." He replies with an alluring tone. I just scoff at him.

"Okay, so I'm going to attempt to seduce you and probably succeed." He begins, making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"And you know what you're going to do, Kat?" He asks me like I'll know. "What?" I ask.

"Take notes. You're in the presence of the best in Panem." He replies, arrogance levels to it's full extent.

He turns me around and walks to the other side of the fairly spacious closet. I can't see him but I hear him slowly walk towards me. He gently taps my shoulder and I turn around, trying not to laugh.

Finnick bats his eyelashes and bites his lip while looking at me. Despite his femininity right now, I'll admit, it's attractive. He asks where I'm from and I answer honestly. He replies flirtatiously and touches my arm, letting it linger for a moment before moving it away. 

I note his casual movements, like him leaning in whenever I'm saying something. Or him trying to touch me in any way possible. He's a master at this. Once I analyze his mannerisms and I nod and he smiles. 

"Lesson one complete." He announces in a Capitol accent. I let out a chuckle and he looks at me with a smirk.

"Now for lesson two. Feel free to take off your clothes." He says seductively. 

"Finnick." I warn.

"I mean your coat, Katniss." He replies in a serious tone but I could tell he was about to laugh.

"Right." I reply, slowly taking off the coat and hat Finnick had so effortlessly put me in.

"So now that you presumably know how to seem more interested in the man you're talking to, we need to get to the _real_ stuff." He said with his normal seductive tone of voice. Nothing knew.

"And that means?" I ask curiously, arms crossed.

He pulls out lip-balm from his pocket and began to rub it on his lips, which were, in-fact, very moist. I tilt my head in confusion and he smiles at me.

"Do you need some?" He asks casually.

"It wouldn't hurt, I guess?" I accepted his offer. He had put it on so I guess I could too. 

I was caught off-guard when Finnick kissed me. Hard and long. He then broke the kiss and gave me a look of both mischief and pleasure. 

I look at him with a startled expression. 

"Oh, I guess I should've explained that one." He chuckled. "One of the best ways to flirt in public is to offer your significant other lip-balm." 

I don't fully understand the concept and he let's out an annoyed groan. "The only way to share lip-balm with your special person is through mouth-to-mouth." I give him a look of disgust and raises an eyebrow.

"This, you could've just explained." I reply with a know-it-all tone of voice.

"Oh really? Then how about you flirt with me. Right now. Make me believe it." He challenges me. I glare at him before walking closer to him, letting my presence linger. 

I compliment his outfit while I rub his shoulder with my hand. He's watching me like a hawk. 

I continue, giggling like an idiot to any joke he makes, leaning in whenever he said something and put the cherry on top by complimenting the V-Neck on his outfit as an excuse to touch his chest.

He gave me an impressed nod but I wanted more. I didn't deserve just a nod. I grabbed the lip-balm that was still in his palm and applied a layer. He raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't let him. 

I kissed him, sticking my tongue in mouth and exploring it. I felt his body tense up, then relax as he deepened the kiss. I didn't want him to be satisfied, though. I broke this kiss, leaving him breathing heavy. 

"Your lips looked chapped." I lied. His eyes were twinkling and he seemed as unpredictable as I was in that moment.

Something came over Finnick and pushed be against the door, kissing me rougher than ever, grinding his body against mine. 

I didn't want to do it in the closet with a chance of being caught. I pushed Finnick off of me weakly and he stopped. "I'm sorry.", he mumbled. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"It's fine." I reply. I decide to talk to him about the games. They were tomorrow and we needed to know who's allied with who.

"So the games." I start, he looks up at me with his ears open. "I'm allying with Mags. Are you going to join us?" I ask Finnick.

He thinks for a moment. "So you, Mags and I?" He asks. "Well, Peeta is going to be with us too." His face drops slightly. Did he not want Peeta with us?

"I just think that Peeta isn't the best at combat. He'd be a hassle to try and keep alive." Finnick confessed. My face turned to one of subtle rage as I glared at him. "But he's my friend. I want him safe and sound." 

"So you're willing to die in the games for someone who might not even make it out?" 

"What?" I say angrily. That was completely out of line. "I could say the same about you. As sweet as Mags is, I don't think she can do back-flips and swing a trident around." I almost yell, but keep my voice down.

Finnick's face is a mixture of concerned, worried and frustrated. "Mags is like family."

"And Peeta is all I have around here." I say to him, still infuriated. I think for a moment before looking at the door.

"I think me and Peeta will be fine." I tell Finnick, reaching for the door handle. I was on the verge of tears but I didn't let him see that. I hear him try and begin to speak but stopped as we heard a noise.

A knock was at the door and we froze. 

Finnick started hiding between the coats, making himself invisible. I let out an awkward "Who is it?" and heard the voice of Peeta. I rub my finger on my tongue as I start making fake tears and slightly smearing my makeup. 

I open the door when I feel I look like a wreck. Peeta sees me and his originally anxious face turned into one of concern. "Katniss, are you okay?" He asked, genuinely worried about me.

"I'm sorry. I had to think about the games. They're tomorrow. I don't think Snow's going to postpone it." I confess. It wasn't a lie, it was just a half truth. Peeta pulled me into a hug and I held his hand. He walked me out of the closet and to the exit of this hell of a building.

There we were met with Effie and Haymitch chatting it up. I tried to keep my mind off of Finnick as me, Peeta, Haymitch and Effie talk about the events that had just occurred during our interviews. 

Turns out, the Capitol believed everything. Right down to the pregnancy. Just then a very delighted Finnick walks towards us, smiling like a dummy, but sadness is evident in his eyes. He looks at me, then Peeta, then Effie. 

"I like your dress." He complimented my escort, fiddling with the floof. She giggled and complimented his outfit back. He then turned to Haymitch who was as unimpressed as I was by his non-stop flirting. 

He leaned into Haymitch's collar and sniffed him. "You smell sober." He said, patting his shoulder as he walked out. Peeta just laughed the minute Finnick exited, which caused me to laugh uncomfortably, which also caused Haymitch and Effie to laugh. 

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

When we all got back to our living quarters, Effie began to cry uncontrollably. She handed Haymitch a golden bracelet, and Peeta a golden locket. "This is so they know we're a team." Effie said with an apologetic smile between sniffles. 

We all shared one big hug, embracing in each-others love. I was going to miss them. A lot.

This was probably going to be the last good moment I'll have in a very long time.


	6. Let the Games begin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of victors are in the middle of the games as twists and turns lead them farther apart and closer together.

𝑴𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒕, 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

After I explained my theory, all of us walked to the Cornucopia for more weapons. Thankfully, we hadn't spotted any tributes nearby. Peeta and Finnick discuss which hour does what in which area with Peeta, being the artist, drawing a circle in the sand with 12 pieces. 

Beetee and Johanna are shuffling around looking for supplies and Wiress is singing about a mouse inside of a clock. She's a bit pesky, but it's comforting knowing that she's there.

I decide to join in on the boy's conversation until I hear silence. Wiress wasn't singing. My heart stopped and I turned around with my bow. I see Gloss with his knife inside Wiress's neck and I shoot him in the chest with an arrow.

He freezes before falling in the water, limp and lifeless. I hear the footsteps of what I assume to be the other Careers coming for us at full speed. I shoot at Enobaria and miss once again.

I get distracted until I feel Johanna push me and throw an axe in Cashmere. Peeta is protecting Beetee with his sword, knowing that Johanna, Finnick and I could hold our own. I don't notice the loud voice of Finnick as Brutus runs at me.

I quickly aim at him but he dodges it, leaping into the water. 

My feet start to tremble as the Cornucopia begins to spin. I look at my feet, then at everyone else in confusion as I slide, about to fall into the raging water. I grab onto whatever rock I can as I see Johanna and Finnick screaming for me on a higher rock.

They both put out their hands and I grab onto Johanna's with one, then Finnick with the others. We're all holding on for dear life and I feel my grip slipping as Johanna's hands start to sweat. She screams at me not to let go with such desperation that I would think she was family.

My grip on their hands as I begin sliding down. "No no no no no." I hear Johanna mutter. Finnick looks determined and tightens his grasp on my hand, making it hurt. "Katniss. Hold on." He says with such calmness in his voice, but I hear panic underlining it. 

Our hands can't take it any more as he let's me go. I hear the screams of Peeta, Johanna and Finnick as I fall into the water. I start lifting my hand for water but it's hard. 

As if the Gamemakers heard my prayers, the Cornucopia finally slows down and the water settles. I hear someone yell to "Find her.", which I assume to be me. I see Peeta and Finnick looking distraught, with Johanna looking angry and panicked. 

I lay on my back in the water, trying to breathe in and relax. This all happened way too fast. I hear the voice of Peeta scream " _I see her!_ ", followed by 4 pairs of foot steps. I lift breathe a bit heavier to show that I'm indeed, alive.

I feel someone pick me up and I assume it to be Finnick, since his grip is extremely strong and masculine. The difference between Peeta and Finnick is that Peeta was more gentle. He worked with bread, of course he was.

Finnick wields a trident, his grip is firm. I like them both, though. It felt like like home. As Finnick lies me down on the sand, I see a worried Johanna stare at me, analyzing my face to see if I was in immerse pain. I sit up and look at them. 

"I'm fine." I say. Nobody asked, but they looked like they wanted to. I see Finnick smile, Peeta stare apologetically and Johanna release a breath. We all relax for a few moments.

As we all sat on the sand, me leaning on Peeta, Finnick laying down and Johanna with Beetee, a sound that I never wanted to hear my entire life was presented to me. It was Prim. Her screams. 

She was screaming for my help, begging. I got up with my bow drawn, screaming. I yelled out her name and ran towards the sound, looking for any sign of her. I saw a black bird flying above me and realized it was a jabberjay. I shot it and the sound abruptly stopped.

I didn't have a moment to breathe when I heard the voice of Finnick. "Katniss." He said with a raised voice as he jogged towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, It was just a jabberjay." I told him with a shaken up tone. He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly and we were about to go back with the rest of them, until we heard it.

It was the voice of Gale and another female. Finnick quickly ran towards the noise, screaming the name 'Annie'. Annie. The woman Mags volunteered for. I followed Finnick and yelled that it's not real, only for him to stop and turn around.

"Where do you think they get the noise from? Jabberjays copy!" He yelled, trying to drown out the screams of our loved ones. As he said this, the screams grew louder and more desperate as more jabberjays surrounded us.

I quickly grabbed him and ran back the direction we came. There was nothing we could do to save them. He didn't fight it and eventually, I trusted myself to let him go as we continued running. 

I saw Peeta mouthing something to me but I could hear it as me and Finnick crashed into an invisible wall. I felt trapped. We couldn't leave. Peeta tried yelling something to me but I couldn't hear him as the screams of everyone I ever loved ringed in my ears.

Finnick, who for once in his life looked torn, had completely lost his cool, his eyes dilated and red. I grabbed his arm and looked at him with need. We both needed each-other right now. I embraced him as we both closed our ears, trying to ignore the sounds of our friends and family.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

After what felt like hours, I finally uncovered my ears while I was in the arms of Finnick. I don't know how long, but there was still ringing in my ear. I look up and see Finnick staring at nothing while holding me like I was all he had.

And maybe I was.

I see the 3 concerned faces of Beetee, Peeta and Johanna staring at us like sad puppies. "Katniss, are you okay?" Asked Peeta. I couldn't say much. I was shaking like crazy and my eyes felt dry.

"Prim." I mumbled. 

"It wasn't real." Says Peeta.

"But Jabberjays, they copy-" I began but was cut off by Johanna.

"Do you really think they'd torture Prim?" She said with disbelief in her voice.

I stared at her with my eyes saying, "Why wouldn't they?". She scoffed and looked at me with her axe swinging aimlessly in her hands.

"Everyone loves your sister. If they even touched her.. forget the Districts. There would be riots in the damn Capitol." Her words soothed me in a way. Johanna seemed to know more than me, so I trusted her. I trusted her for my own sanity.

She began yelling things to Snow through the arena. Profanities and curses that could get anyone and their family killed. Johanna notices our stares and responds. "They can hurt me. There's nothing left that I love."

I realized the situation we were all in. One big game with booby-traps in every step. The only way to win is by losing yourself in the fake image, but then again, there is no winning. 

My mind went to Gale. He was someone I had a crush on when I was younger. We bonded over the demise of both our dads, it was a grim way of becoming friends but it happened. He was aggressive, protective and what seemed to be fearless, but I still loved him for wanting to be there. He was my bestfriend for as long as I can remember.

The Capitol deemed him my cousin because he was far too attractive to be a friend.

I wish I could love him more than I actually do but he doesn't understand the Games, brushing them off like they weren't the reason I barely go out to hunt. He didn't understand my very public relationship with Peeta is to keep us alive. HIM alive. Snow wouldn't kill us, but he'd kill everyone I knew.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about him while I was in the Games, with no way of contacting him rather than directly talking about him on National Television. 

Beetee and Peeta are conversing, Johanna is aggressively stabbing the ground with her axe and Finnick is sitting in the water, silently. I decide the most approachable person at the moment was him.

I sit near him and ask him about Annie. Me a few days ago wouldn't bother, but this was the Hunger Games. One of us were going to die. There was no "ask him after." type thing. It was now or never.

He was silent and I felt awkward. He barely noted the fact that I was near him, so I stood up and walked away with my arms crossed. "Katniss." I hear him say, but I ignore it. It got on my nerves whenever he decided to act like that.

Johanna yells for us to come over and I see her with both Peeta and Beetee. I shiver whenever she's near Peeta, but that's not the issue I need to think about right now. Beetee explained with Johanna that the reason none of the careers are here is because we are.

He explains his plan to electrocute them with a wire that he created. I was skeptical and asked what would happen if it _didn't_ work _._ Peeta chimed in. 

"Maybe some sea-food." He said jokingly. Peeta was very trusting in people, but I was trusting in him. I allowed the plan. "We'll wait until 11 to prepare the wire and 12AM _sharp_ is when it happens." Beetee added. I nod and we play the waiting game.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

Beetee and Finnick speak as Johanna and Peeta banter. It's comfortably chatty, but not loud. The sun had gone down and the moon was shining. It was a quarter past 11 and we were walking towards the tree that the lightening was supposed to strike.

We stopped dead in our tracks as we heard the taunting anthem of Panem. There shows the faces of Gloss, Cashmere, Wiress, Mags, the girl from District 5, the femle Morphling, and what I assume to be Johanna's fellow tribute Blight .

Silent sadness washed over us. Nobody made jokes this time. The haunting faces of people who had died less than 24 hours ago were shown to us with what's supposed to be 'respect' but I just felt disgust. None of them had deserved to be in here. 

We continued walking towards the tree and once we arrive, Beetee makes a few calculations while Peeta wraps it around the tree. Finnick sat on a the ground, staring at the grass as Beetee spoke to us behind him.

I decide, since we might be parting ways after this, to speak to him. I say a gentle "Hey." and he ignores it. I take a deep breath and ask him his opinion on Beetee's plan.

"Don't you think I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was a good plan, Everdeen?" He said coldly, using my last name. It stung like a wasp on bare skin and I stared at him with hurt and rage.

His expression soften as mine morphed into one of disgust. I just scoffed and walked away, hugging Peeta and whispering "Stay safe." into his ear.

Finnick saw this and almost stood up but stayed put. I stayed in Peeta's arms until Beetee said that his plan was ready. 

He explained what we would do and how I would go off with Johanna while Peeta with Finnick. "I don't want Peeta with him." I say with a voice that was dripping with venom. Johanna and Beetee looked at me with shock, since I had been pretty friendly with them up to this point.

Johanna snapped. "You said you were going to go through with this, _Katniss_." I roll my eyes, but she's right. "Okay." I say defeatedly.

Me and Johanna walk while unravelling the wire, making sure to stay on-guard until something horrifying happens. The wire was cut. We turn quickly, seeing Brutus and Enobaria headed towards us. 

I draw my bow until something hits my head. I drop to the ground, dizzy and confused. I feel a sharp pain in my forearm and Johanna smears my blood all over my neck and arms. 

"Don't. Move." She hisses at me before running off.

I see Brutus and Enobaria scoff at me, hearing them exchange words of amusement as they expect me to be as good as dead. I didn't know if this was Johanna's plan to kill me or make the Careers avoid my existence, but I was enraged. 

My head pounded and heart raced as I thought of Peeta. Alone with Finnick. Finnick could take both Beetee and Peeta down in a matter of seconds without even trying. I hear a cannon boom and I jump up, running towards the tree with my bow in my hands.

I hear another cannon and feel myself getting choked up. I couldn't handle this. Would I have to face Finnick already?

I hear something explode as I see Beetee's body fly from the force-field. I run towards him and find him seizing on the ground. I gasp before hearing something rustle. I turn towards the noise and see Finnick, panicked and confused. 

I draw my bow and arrow, aiming at him with a cold look on my face. Confusion grew in his eyes as he wondered why I was aiming at him and he let out 6 words that somehow changed my mind completely. 

"Remember who the real enemy is."

Haymitch. Haymitch and Finnick spoke. I didn't know something that they did and it made realization wash over my face like a wave. 

Finnick saving Peeta. Mags going into the fog so Finnick could save Peeta. The female Morphling saving Peeta as well. Johanna bringing Wiress and Beetee for me. 

Thunder was coming.

I didn't think before grabbing the wire and wrapping it around my arrow quickly. Finnick screamed at me to get away from the tree, but I ignored him. I drew my bow and arrow, aiming it at the sky with insanity gleaming in my eyes.

I hear Finnick yell my name one more time before I let out a scream and shoot my arrow as the thunder hits the tree. I get electrified and thrown by the force, so does Finnick. I hit the ground and everything is silent for a moment.

Then I hear an explosion. Everything explodes. The arena caves in as the real sunshine beams in. I stare up into the sky with my body numb as I see a hovercraft's claw come down and pick me up. I close my eyes and everything goes black.

I think I'm dead, but I can't tell. I can't move.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

When I wake up, I gasp in shock. I'm alive. I'm in nothing but a thin nightgown and I have a respirator on me. I see that I'm still in a hovercraft and let out a sigh of both relief and confusion, taking the respirator off. I look beside me and see Beetee.

My eyes widen and I sit up, looking around the room that I'm in. Every bed is empty except for the one Beetee had occupied. No Peeta. No Finnick. No Johanna. Not even Chaff or Brutus. I feel a lump grow in my throat.

I quickly stand up and sneak towards a box full of hospital supplies. I silently pick up a syringe, stuffing it into one of the bandages wrapped around my forearm, as I believe I'm in the Capitols hovercraft, flying to my death. I sneak out of the room and walk down the halls, hoping to hear something. Anything.

I finally reach a door with voices on the other hand. I hesitantly but aggressively open the door and see Plutarch Heavensbee, Haymitch, and Finnick.

I stare in disbelief as the three men stare at me. "Good morning, sweetheart." Haymitch says with a taunting tone. My breath gets heavy and I launch towards Haymitch with the syringe. 

Me and Haymitch are around the same height, but he is much stronger than me. I almost forgot that while I fought in wide range, he fought in close combat. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall with my hands above my head.

"You and a syringe against the Capitol, huh?" Haymitch says in a breathy yet stern voice. "See, this is why no one lets you make the plans."

"Drop it." He says, tightening his grip. I unwillingly drop the syringe, already in enough pain. Plutarch slides me a bowl of broth and warmly says "Eat.", but I just stare at it. I remembered that someone else was in the room as well, though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Finnick. His hair is messy and he's wearing a sweater much to big for him, leaving his shoulder and part of his chest bare. 

He looked calm and seductive, but not like the time I had met him back at the parade. 

"Stop, stop. Just listen." Finnick says in a hoarse voice.

Plutarch and Haymitch take turns sharing information with me about a Rebellion against the Capitol, how Districts 3-8, and 11 were all in on it too. How I was the main centerpiece of this plan they've had for years, and that we're taking a trip to District 13, which until now, I thought was destroyed.

It was a heap of information to take in after destroying an arena. After expecting myself to be dead, or tortured in the hands of the Capitol. 

"Nobody told me." I say, glaring at the two men in-front of me.

"The less you knew the better. Nobody expected you to blow up the Arena, Sweetheart." Haymitch said with annoyance.

"Why would you need to know?" I ask, still confused on what was going on despite the explanation. 

"Katniss, you're the Mockingjay." Finnick said calmly.

My mind went back to everything that had happened before. The pin, the song, the berries from the first game, the dress the burst into flames. I was the Mockingjay. 

"Peeta." I say as a statement, but it's a question.

"The others kept Peeta alive. Without him you wouldn't be in an alliance with any of them." Haymitch states in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Where is Peeta?" I hiss at the unusually sober drunk.

He thinks for a moment about his options before finally admitting what he had been keeping from me since I walked into the room. "He was picked up by the Capitol along with Johanna and Enobaria," He says before looking away.

Despite the fact that I'm clearly unarmed, I still had my bare hands. My nails are not long, but they're not completely short either. I launch at the man, raking my nails down his face as we scream vulgar curses at each-other. 

His cheek is bleeding and I'm about to launch at him once more, until Finnick grabs me by the waist and pulls me away from Haymitch. I continue screaming as Plutarch puts a needle in my arm, sedating me but not making me fall asleep.

I'm stuck in a dizzy nightmare that happens to be mixing with reality as soothing voices attempt to baby me, yet none work. The only voice that wakes me up out of my haze is the voice of Finnick.

"Katniss. Katniss, I'm so sorry." Finnick says with what I acknowledge as genuine sympathy. Alas, I don't respond to the apology.

"I tried going back for them. Peeta and Johanna. I couldn't move." He continued.

"It's better for him than Johanna. They'll figure out he doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you." Finnick's words of wisdom don't put me at ease.

I finally speak, "Like bait?" my words full of hurt and venom. "Like how they'll use Annie for bait, Finnick?" My words cut into me as it cut into Finnick as well.

I saw finally break down and begin weeping. I wish I could hug him. Hold him. Say I'm sorry. But he's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Peeta, Prim, Gale. Plus, I couldn't with everyone watching.

Then something hit me. Nobody was watching. No camera's, drones. It was just us. Finnick's tears finally get to me as I began to stand up and walk towards his hospital bed. I sit on the edge, remembering what he said back in the Capitol.

_"Scootch up. You don't need to be so uncomfortable. We're fellow tributes, right?"_

It took me back to a better time. The time when I worried about another girl at Peeta's room and not him being tortured by Snow and his goons. I start scootching up towards Finnick.

My actions aren't meant to be sexual, more so a sign of vulnerability. I sit in-between his legs and lean into him as he holds me, on the verge of breaking down. How do I know? So am I.

"I wish they were dead." Said Finnick. "I wish they were dead and we were too." He said in a low voice, filled with sadness and desperation. I couldn't respond because I didn't know if I wanted Peeta dead. Better yet, if I wanted to be dead myself.

Finnick held me until the wave that the sedations they have been putting me on hit, making me drowsy. 

I finally let my guard down as I fell asleep willingly in the arms of the man I've come to see in a different, less sexual light. The man who was all I had until Peeta was safe with me. I felt safe.

I'm the Girl on Fire.

I'm the Mockingjay.

And I'm the last chance of revolution in the Capitol.

𝑮𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒚 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆.


	7. Forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games come to and end and Katniss finds herself in a sticky situation. Does Finnick and Katniss find comfort in eachother or is their love for the more important people in their life too strong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been writing alot on wattpad and the next two chapters are gonna be EXTREMELY SUPRISING AND HEAVY so stay tuned <33

𝑴𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒇𝒂𝒔𝒕, 𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖'𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

After I explained my theory, all of us walked to the Cornucopia for more weapons. Thankfully, we hadn't spotted any tributes nearby. Peeta and Finnick discuss which hour does what in which area with Peeta, being the artist, drawing a circle in the sand with 12 pieces. 

Beetee and Johanna are shuffling around looking for supplies and Wiress is singing about a mouse inside of a clock. She's a bit pesky, but it's comforting knowing that she's there.

I decide to join in on the boy's conversation until I hear silence. Wiress wasn't singing. My heart stopped and I turned around with my bow. I see Gloss with his knife inside Wiress's neck and I shoot him in the chest with an arrow.

He freezes before falling in the water, limp and lifeless. I hear the footsteps of what I assume to be the other Careers coming for us at full speed. I shoot at Enobaria and miss once again.

I get distracted until I feel Johanna push me and throw an axe in Cashmere. Peeta is protecting Beetee with his sword, knowing that Johanna, Finnick and I could hold our own. I don't notice the loud voice of Finnick as Brutus runs at me.

I quickly aim at him but he dodges it, leaping into the water. 

My feet start to tremble as the Cornucopia begins to spin. I look at my feet, then at everyone else in confusion as I slide, about to fall into the raging water. I grab onto whatever rock I can as I see Johanna and Finnick screaming for me on a higher rock.

They both put out their hands and I grab onto Johanna's with one, then Finnick with the others. We're all holding on for dear life and I feel my grip slipping as Johanna's hands start to sweat. She screams at me not to let go with such desperation that I would think she was family.

My grip on their hands as I begin sliding down. "No no no no no." I hear Johanna mutter. Finnick looks determined and tightens his grasp on my hand, making it hurt. "Katniss. Hold on." He says with such calmness in his voice, but I hear panic underlining it. 

Our hands can't take it any more as he let's me go. I hear the screams of Peeta, Johanna and Finnick as I fall into the water. I start lifting my hand for water but it's hard. 

As if the Gamemakers heard my prayers, the Cornucopia finally slows down and the water settles. I hear someone yell to "Find her.", which I assume to be me. I see Peeta and Finnick looking distraught, with Johanna looking angry and panicked. 

I lay on my back in the water, trying to breathe in and relax. This all happened way too fast. I hear the voice of Peeta scream " _I see her!_ ", followed by 4 pairs of foot steps. I lift breathe a bit heavier to show that I'm indeed, alive.

I feel someone pick me up and I assume it to be Finnick, since his grip is extremely strong and masculine. The difference between Peeta and Finnick is that Peeta was more gentle. He worked with bread, of course he was.

Finnick wields a trident, his grip is firm. I like them both, though. It felt like like home. As Finnick lies me down on the sand, I see a worried Johanna stare at me, analyzing my face to see if I was in immerse pain. I sit up and look at them. 

"I'm fine." I say. Nobody asked, but they looked like they wanted to. I see Finnick smile, Peeta stare apologetically and Johanna release a breath. We all relax for a few moments.

As we all sat on the sand, me leaning on Peeta, Finnick laying down and Johanna with Beetee, a sound that I never wanted to hear my entire life was presented to me. It was Prim. Her screams. 

She was screaming for my help, begging. I got up with my bow drawn, screaming. I yelled out her name and ran towards the sound, looking for any sign of her. I saw a black bird flying above me and realized it was a jabberjay. I shot it and the sound abruptly stopped.

I didn't have a moment to breathe when I heard the voice of Finnick. "Katniss." He said with a raised voice as he jogged towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, It was just a jabberjay." I told him with a shaken up tone. He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly and we were about to go back with the rest of them, until we heard it.

It was the voice of Gale and another female. Finnick quickly ran towards the noise, screaming the name 'Annie'. Annie. The woman Mags volunteered for. I followed Finnick and yelled that it's not real, only for him to stop and turn around.

"Where do you think they get the noise from? Jabberjays copy!" He yelled, trying to drown out the screams of our loved ones. As he said this, the screams grew louder and more desperate as more jabberjays surrounded us.

I quickly grabbed him and ran back the direction we came. There was nothing we could do to save them. He didn't fight it and eventually, I trusted myself to let him go as we continued running. 

I saw Peeta mouthing something to me but I could hear it as me and Finnick crashed into an invisible wall. I felt trapped. We couldn't leave. Peeta tried yelling something to me but I couldn't hear him as the screams of everyone I ever loved ringed in my ears.

Finnick, who for once in his life looked torn, had completely lost his cool, his eyes dilated and red. I grabbed his arm and looked at him with need. We both needed each-other right now. I embraced him as we both closed our ears, trying to ignore the sounds of our friends and family.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

After what felt like hours, I finally uncovered my ears while I was in the arms of Finnick. I don't know how long, but there was still ringing in my ear. I look up and see Finnick staring at nothing while holding me like I was all he had.

And maybe I was.

I see the 3 concerned faces of Beetee, Peeta and Johanna staring at us like sad puppies. "Katniss, are you okay?" Asked Peeta. I couldn't say much. I was shaking like crazy and my eyes felt dry.

"Prim." I mumbled. 

"It wasn't real." Says Peeta.

"But Jabberjays, they copy-" I began but was cut off by Johanna.

"Do you really think they'd torture Prim?" She said with disbelief in her voice.

I stared at her with my eyes saying, "Why wouldn't they?". She scoffed and looked at me with her axe swinging aimlessly in her hands.

"Everyone loves your sister. If they even touched her.. forget the Districts. There would be riots in the damn Capitol." Her words soothed me in a way. Johanna seemed to know more than me, so I trusted her. I trusted her for my own sanity.

She began yelling things to Snow through the arena. Profanities and curses that could get anyone and their family killed. Johanna notices our stares and responds. "They can hurt me. There's nothing left that I love."

I realized the situation we were all in. One big game with booby-traps in every step. The only way to win is by losing yourself in the fake image, but then again, there is no winning. 

My mind went to Gale. He was someone I had a crush on when I was younger. We bonded over the demise of both our dads, it was a grim way of becoming friends but it happened. He was aggressive, protective and what seemed to be fearless, but I still loved him for wanting to be there. He was my bestfriend for as long as I can remember.

The Capitol deemed him my cousin because he was far too attractive to be a friend.

I wish I could love him more than I actually do but he doesn't understand the Games, brushing them off like they weren't the reason I barely go out to hunt. He didn't understand my very public relationship with Peeta is to keep us alive. HIM alive. Snow wouldn't kill us, but he'd kill everyone I knew.

I shook my head, not wanting to think about him while I was in the Games, with no way of contacting him rather than directly talking about him on National Television. 

Beetee and Peeta are conversing, Johanna is aggressively stabbing the ground with her axe and Finnick is sitting in the water, silently. I decide the most approachable person at the moment was him.

I sit near him and ask him about Annie. Me a few days ago wouldn't bother, but this was the Hunger Games. One of us were going to die. There was no "ask him after." type thing. It was now or never.

He was silent and I felt awkward. He barely noted the fact that I was near him, so I stood up and walked away with my arms crossed. "Katniss." I hear him say, but I ignore it. It got on my nerves whenever he decided to act like that.

Johanna yells for us to come over and I see her with both Peeta and Beetee. I shiver whenever she's near Peeta, but that's not the issue I need to think about right now. Beetee explained with Johanna that the reason none of the careers are here is because we are.

He explains his plan to electrocute them with a wire that he created. I was skeptical and asked what would happen if it _didn't_ work _._ Peeta chimed in. 

"Maybe some sea-food." He said jokingly. Peeta was very trusting in people, but I was trusting in him. I allowed the plan. "We'll wait until 11 to prepare the wire and 12AM _sharp_ is when it happens." Beetee added. I nod and we play the waiting game.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

Beetee and Finnick speak as Johanna and Peeta banter. It's comfortably chatty, but not loud. The sun had gone down and the moon was shining. It was a quarter past 11 and we were walking towards the tree that the lightening was supposed to strike.

We stopped dead in our tracks as we heard the taunting anthem of Panem. There shows the faces of Gloss, Cashmere, Wiress, Mags, the girl from District 5, the femle Morphling, and what I assume to be Johanna's fellow tribute Blight .

Silent sadness washed over us. Nobody made jokes this time. The haunting faces of people who had died less than 24 hours ago were shown to us with what's supposed to be 'respect' but I just felt disgust. None of them had deserved to be in here. 

We continued walking towards the tree and once we arrive, Beetee makes a few calculations while Peeta wraps it around the tree. Finnick sat on a the ground, staring at the grass as Beetee spoke to us behind him.

I decide, since we might be parting ways after this, to speak to him. I say a gentle "Hey." and he ignores it. I take a deep breath and ask him his opinion on Beetee's plan.

"Don't you think I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it was a good plan, Everdeen?" He said coldly, using my last name. It stung like a wasp on bare skin and I stared at him with hurt and rage.

His expression soften as mine morphed into one of disgust. I just scoffed and walked away, hugging Peeta and whispering "Stay safe." into his ear.

Finnick saw this and almost stood up but stayed put. I stayed in Peeta's arms until Beetee said that his plan was ready. 

He explained what we would do and how I would go off with Johanna while Peeta with Finnick. "I don't want Peeta with him." I say with a voice that was dripping with venom. Johanna and Beetee looked at me with shock, since I had been pretty friendly with them up to this point.

Johanna snapped. "You said you were going to go through with this, _Katniss_." I roll my eyes, but she's right. "Okay." I say defeatedly.

Me and Johanna walk while unravelling the wire, making sure to stay on-guard until something horrifying happens. The wire was cut. We turn quickly, seeing Brutus and Enobaria headed towards us. 

I draw my bow until something hits my head. I drop to the ground, dizzy and confused. I feel a sharp pain in my forearm and Johanna smears my blood all over my neck and arms. 

"Don't. Move." She hisses at me before running off.

I see Brutus and Enobaria scoff at me, hearing them exchange words of amusement as they expect me to be as good as dead. I didn't know if this was Johanna's plan to kill me or make the Careers avoid my existence, but I was enraged. 

My head pounded and heart raced as I thought of Peeta. Alone with Finnick. Finnick could take both Beetee and Peeta down in a matter of seconds without even trying. I hear a cannon boom and I jump up, running towards the tree with my bow in my hands.

I hear another cannon and feel myself getting choked up. I couldn't handle this. Would I have to face Finnick already?

I hear something explode as I see Beetee's body fly from the force-field. I run towards him and find him seizing on the ground. I gasp before hearing something rustle. I turn towards the noise and see Finnick, panicked and confused. 

I draw my bow and arrow, aiming at him with a cold look on my face. Confusion grew in his eyes as he wondered why I was aiming at him and he let out 6 words that somehow changed my mind completely. 

"Remember who the real enemy is."

Haymitch. Haymitch and Finnick spoke. I didn't know something that they did and it made realization wash over my face like a wave. 

Finnick saving Peeta. Mags going into the fog so Finnick could save Peeta. The female Morphling saving Peeta as well. Johanna bringing Wiress and Beetee for me. 

Thunder was coming.

I didn't think before grabbing the wire and wrapping it around my arrow quickly. Finnick screamed at me to get away from the tree, but I ignored him. I drew my bow and arrow, aiming it at the sky with insanity gleaming in my eyes.

I hear Finnick yell my name one more time before I let out a scream and shoot my arrow as the thunder hits the tree. I get electrified and thrown by the force, so does Finnick. I hit the ground and everything is silent for a moment.

Then I hear an explosion. Everything explodes. The arena caves in as the real sunshine beams in. I stare up into the sky with my body numb as I see a hovercraft's claw come down and pick me up. I close my eyes and everything goes black.

I think I'm dead, but I can't tell. I can't move.

‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊‧̍̊·̊‧̥·̊‧̍̊ ̩̥̩̩̥͙̩̥ ·͙*̩̩͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙·̩̩̥͙*̩̩̥͙̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧ ̩̥̩̩̥ ‧̍̊·̊‧̥̩̥̩‧̥·̊‧̍̊

When I wake up, I gasp in shock. I'm alive. I'm in nothing but a thin nightgown and I have a respirator on me. I see that I'm still in a hovercraft and let out a sigh of both relief and confusion, taking the respirator off. I look beside me and see Beetee.

My eyes widen and I sit up, looking around the room that I'm in. Every bed is empty except for the one Beetee had occupied. No Peeta. No Finnick. No Johanna. Not even Chaff or Brutus. I feel a lump grow in my throat.

I quickly stand up and sneak towards a box full of hospital supplies. I silently pick up a syringe, stuffing it into one of the bandages wrapped around my forearm, as I believe I'm in the Capitols hovercraft, flying to my death. I sneak out of the room and walk down the halls, hoping to hear something. Anything.

I finally reach a door with voices on the other hand. I hesitantly but aggressively open the door and see Plutarch Heavensbee, Haymitch, and Finnick.

I stare in disbelief as the three men stare at me. "Good morning, sweetheart." Haymitch says with a taunting tone. My breath gets heavy and I launch towards Haymitch with the syringe. 

Me and Haymitch are around the same height, but he is much stronger than me. I almost forgot that while I fought in wide range, he fought in close combat. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the wall with my hands above my head.

"You and a syringe against the Capitol, huh?" Haymitch says in a breathy yet stern voice. "See, this is why no one lets you make the plans."

"Drop it." He says, tightening his grip. I unwillingly drop the syringe, already in enough pain. Plutarch slides me a bowl of broth and warmly says "Eat.", but I just stare at it. I remembered that someone else was in the room as well, though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask Finnick. His hair is messy and he's wearing a sweater much to big for him, leaving his shoulder and part of his chest bare. 

He looked calm and seductive, but not like the time I had met him back at the parade. 

"Stop, stop. Just listen." Finnick says in a hoarse voice.

Plutarch and Haymitch take turns sharing information with me about a Rebellion against the Capitol, how Districts 3-8, and 11 were all in on it too. How I was the main centerpiece of this plan they've had for years, and that we're taking a trip to District 13, which until now, I thought was destroyed.

It was a heap of information to take in after destroying an arena. After expecting myself to be dead, or tortured in the hands of the Capitol. 

"Nobody told me." I say, glaring at the two men in-front of me.

"The less you knew the better. Nobody expected you to blow up the Arena, Sweetheart." Haymitch said with annoyance.

"Why would you need to know?" I ask, still confused on what was going on despite the explanation. 

"Katniss, you're the Mockingjay." Finnick said calmly.

My mind went back to everything that had happened before. The pin, the song, the berries from the first game, the dress the burst into flames. I was the Mockingjay. 

"Peeta." I say as a statement, but it's a question.

"The others kept Peeta alive. Without him you wouldn't be in an alliance with any of them." Haymitch states in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"Where is Peeta?" I hiss at the unusually sober drunk.

He thinks for a moment about his options before finally admitting what he had been keeping from me since I walked into the room. "He was picked up by the Capitol along with Johanna and Enobaria," He says before looking away.

Despite the fact that I'm clearly unarmed, I still had my bare hands. My nails are not long, but they're not completely short either. I launch at the man, raking my nails down his face as we scream vulgar curses at each-other. 

His cheek is bleeding and I'm about to launch at him once more, until Finnick grabs me by the waist and pulls me away from Haymitch. I continue screaming as Plutarch puts a needle in my arm, sedating me but not making me fall asleep.

I'm stuck in a dizzy nightmare that happens to be mixing with reality as soothing voices attempt to baby me, yet none work. The only voice that wakes me up out of my haze is the voice of Finnick.

"Katniss. Katniss, I'm so sorry." Finnick says with what I acknowledge as genuine sympathy. Alas, I don't respond to the apology.

"I tried going back for them. Peeta and Johanna. I couldn't move." He continued.

"It's better for him than Johanna. They'll figure out he doesn't know anything pretty fast. And they won't kill him if they think they can use him against you." Finnick's words of wisdom don't put me at ease.

I finally speak, "Like bait?" my words full of hurt and venom. "Like how they'll use Annie for bait, Finnick?" My words cut into me as it cut into Finnick as well.

I saw finally break down and begin weeping. I wish I could hug him. Hold him. Say I'm sorry. But he's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Peeta, Prim, Gale. Plus, I couldn't with everyone watching.

Then something hit me. Nobody was watching. No camera's, drones. It was just us. Finnick's tears finally get to me as I began to stand up and walk towards his hospital bed. I sit on the edge, remembering what he said back in the Capitol.

_"Scootch up. You don't need to be so uncomfortable. We're fellow tributes, right?"_

It took me back to a better time. The time when I worried about another girl at Peeta's room and not him being tortured by Snow and his goons. I start scootching up towards Finnick.

My actions aren't meant to be sexual, more so a sign of vulnerability. I sit in-between his legs and lean into him as he holds me, on the verge of breaking down. How do I know? So am I.

"I wish they were dead." Said Finnick. "I wish they were dead and we were too." He said in a low voice, filled with sadness and desperation. I couldn't respond because I didn't know if I wanted Peeta dead. Better yet, if I wanted to be dead myself.

Finnick held me until the wave that the sedations they have been putting me on hit, making me drowsy. 

I finally let my guard down as I fell asleep willingly in the arms of the man I've come to see in a different, less sexual light. The man who was all I had until Peeta was safe with me. I felt safe.

I'm the Girl on Fire.

I'm the Mockingjay.

And I'm the last chance of revolution in the Capitol.

𝑮𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒚 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆.


End file.
